


Miraculous: Plotbunnyx

by KivatheDCWizard



Series: Miraculous Plotbunnyx [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, One Shot Collection, Other, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivatheDCWizard/pseuds/KivatheDCWizard
Summary: A collection of Plotbunnies, drabbles, oneshots ect. that do not fit in with my other works. Alternate universes from kwami swaps to canon divergences to crossovers to outright anything whatever I want to do at the time.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug), Felix/Original Character(s), Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant
Series: Miraculous Plotbunnyx [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776226
Comments: 56
Kudos: 63





	1. Sister Bridgette/Cousin Felix AU

"Are you trying to sneak out?" The dry monotone voice stopped Adrien Agreste in his tracks. He turns around to see a boy his age. Like him he had blonde hair and blue eyes but his eyes were a grayish blue and he was paler. His hair was a bit more neatly combed and kept a neutral expression on his face. He wears a light gray long-sleeved dress shirt underneath a gray vest, a black tie, dark gray dress pants, and black dress shoes. "You are lucky it was me catching you, cousin."   
  
Adrien sighed. "Sorry, Felix. But I can't spend my life cooped up, like a caged bird. I want to be able to experience the life of a normal teenage boy." Adrien said.   
  
"Famous rich teenage model. Yeah, that's as normal as it gets." Even in his dry monotone, the sarcasm in Felix' voice was evident.   
  
"You know what I mean. I mean, I can't keep going on. Ever since Mom...father has been pushing me to do more, isolating me more and more. I can't keep doing this." Adrien said, sadness clear in his voice.  
  
Felix let out a sigh of his own. "As you know, I could care less about going to school. Homeschooling gave me peace and quiet, away from the idiots and morons that infest this society. But no way I am going to let you do this alone. I am going with you, to make sure you are not embarrassing yourself on your first day."   
  
"Really?" Adrien asked.   
  
"I am not a people person. But between me and Chloé Bourgeois you don't want Chloé to be your example. I am not that much better but...I know how much you need this. And we're cousins, family. It's not like Uncle Gabriel is doing much to look after you, so I, as the most mature of us, am going to take that responsibility." Felix said.  
  
"Felix Graham de Vanily, you're the best." Adrien said as he hugged his cousin.   
  
"I know...Now please let go, you are wrinkling my suit." Felix said.  
  
"You could wear something more casual then a suit..." Adrien noted.  
  
"I like the suit, okay?" Felix answered annoyed.  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
Marinette was having a nice dream until a loud bang woke her from her sleep, causing her to fall outside of her bed. "Ouch, what the...Bridgette!"   
  
A girl that looked a lot like Marinette came from the other room. She didn't have freckles and her pigtais were longer. From her head, a tuft of hair spiked up that was curled in an oddly heart-like shape. Her attire was similar to Marinette's usual, only instead of a white t-shirt she wore a plain white collared shirt, she wore shorts instead of jeans and the inside of her black blazer was completely white without patterns. "Hello sis. That certainly woke you up?"   
  
"Did you woke me up with an explosion sound? I almost thought you blew up the hobby room again." Marinette said as she rubbed her eyes.  
  
"It worked to get you up on time. And I don't like what you are insinuating, my experiments don't explode...all the time. Look what I made as of late; the booby-trapped box to keep your journal, the new air freshening system and now this alarm clock with explosion sound that is to make sure you'll get up on time in the future." Bridgette said, pouting but a the same time feeling proud of the invention she was showing off.   
  
"How about that time when you tried to fix the magnetron? Or the time you wanted to make a functioning game console out of a toaster. Or that time..." Marinette started to count down her fingers.  
  
"They were honest mistakes. I'm human, I'm allowed to make them!" Bridgette stuck out her tongue immaturely. "But you must know, I couldn't let my little sister be late on her first day of school this year..."  
  
"You're only five minutes older then me!" Marinette said as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Still older, little sis!" Bridgette said as she pinched her sister's cheek. "Don't be grouchy Mari. This year I have a lot of ideas to get back at Chloé, should the rich brat be stupid enough to try something again."  
  
"The last time you said that, we got detention for weeks!" Marinette sighed.   
  
"It was worth it, nobody messes with my sister! Especially not miss 'Wait-until-Daddy-hears-about-this'. So, itching powder in her makeup or bubblegum in her hair?" Bridgette asked.  
  
"Bridge, no!" Marinette said.  
  
"Bridge, yes!"   
  
\----------------------------------  
  
"It finally happened! Years of spending in Chloé's presence has caused me to go insane..." Felix muttered.  
  
"Chloé is our friend." Adrien wanted to correct.  
  
"She is your friend, and only because she's the only friend you had. To me she is a nuisance and a waste of organic matter. And more pressing matters, I am going insane, I am hallucinating this flying black cat that eats cheese and this floating snake creature, and both can talk!" Felix groaned.  
  
"I told you, we are kwami. You have been bestowed a great honor, in which..." Sass, the snake kwami hissed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, don't be so stuffy. We guys give you powers, you can become heroes, there is a bad guy whom turns people into minions, you have to defeat them. Now that's out of the way, do you have more of this delicious ambrosia called 'Camembert'?" Plagg asked.   
  
"Actual superheroes?" Adrien said with a star-struck look in his eyes.  
  
"Adrien, we don't know where this floating menagerie comes from, let alone if its safe..." Felix groaned.  
  
"But superhero!" Adrien said. "We can use it to sneak out. We could let loose a bit. We can make a difference." Adrien gave Felix a puppy pout.  
  
"Adrien, I know you are repressed but..." Felix muttered. "No, the eyes are not going to work on me this time."   
  
"I know it is hard to take in, but a great evil has risen and is turning innocent people into his brainwashed minions. He is going to tear down all of Paris to obtain the power he craves. You are both chosen because you both have the makings of great hero." Sass noted.   
  
Felix rubbed his temple. "This sounds crazy...But knowing Adrien he is going to play hero anyways and I'll guess I'll accept too to prevent Adrien from getting hurt too badly. Babysitting him has become something of a full time job."   
  
"Admit it, you think it's cool. And you also want to help people." Adrien said with a smirk.   
  
"I'll admit to nothing!" Felix said. "You take the cheesehead, you at least owe me that I get the cooler looking of the two kwamis."   
  
"Hey, I am plenty awesome! I am a deity of destruction!" Plagg said.   
  
"That would have been much more impressive if you still didn't have cheese stuck in your whiskers." Sass hissed.  
  
"I think I may almost like you." Adrien said to the snake kwami.   
  
\---------------------------  
  
"I am so sorry for trying to swat you and calling you a bug-mouse...Tikki, was it?" Marinette asked.   
  
"It's ok. That was far from the worst first meeting I had with a chosen." Tikki said.  
  
"So, you said you and Pollen here and give us superpowers?" Bridgette asked. "That is so totally wicked!"   
  
"Indeed we can, my Queen..." Pollen replied.  
  
"Please don't call me Queen. I am not a leader. If anything, I feel more like a worker bee, with me loving to tinker and all..." Bridgette said.  
  
"Us, superheroes? No, I cannot do this, I'm not anything special!" Marinette said.  
  
"Sis, you are special. You are a real talented and creative girl. So no wonder they would pick you. I'm surprised anyone picked me." Bridgette assured her.   
  
"B-b-but; I'm sure I'll mess up..." Marinette said nervously.  
  
"No! Don't say that about yourself!" Bridgette said, grabbing her sis by her shoulders. "Mari, I believe in you. I can tinker, but you are the one whom can create real magic with your mind and your hands. You stand up for what you believe in. I'm sure you'll make a great hero. And you don't have to do it alone; I'll have your back. Sisters until the end, right?"   
  
"Listen to your sister, Marinette. You have great potential. I was brought here especially for you." Tikki said. "Not only your sister will be by your side, but both of you will also have partners to count on."   
  
"If you really all believe in me, then I think I can give it a shot." Marinette said.  
  
"That's the spirit, Mari." Bridgette said happily.  
  
"I still think you have the makings of a great queen, your majesty." Pollen said. "A great ruler should inspire, and you inspired your sister. Hence I think you should deserve to be called 'queen'."   
  
Bridgette wasn't sure. "Let us discuss titles later. Me and Mari are going to save Paris!"  
  
"Tikki, tell me what I need to do? How do I transform?"   
  
\------------------------------------------  
  
During that time, four heroes have risen up. Ladybug, Chat Noir, King Cobra and Bumblebee were confronting Stoneheart.   
  
"Snake-Eyes!" King Cobra said as he rocked his lyre like Jagged Stone rocked his guitar, as a holographic projection of two snake eyes appeared, the music and the projection mesmerizing Stoneheart, basically immobilizing him with his powers.   
  
Bumblebee looked in awe at how King Cobra did his thing. The way he played that lyre, the movements...he was suave, stylish...he was freakin' hot. "Woof!" Bumblebee said, before she rapidly covered her mouth. "Please tell me no one heard that."  
  
"Sorry, sis. I did." Ladybug said with a smirk.  
  
"Pollen Damnit!"   
  
\------------------------------------------  
  
"Nice try, Hawk Moth, but we know who the bad guy is. Let's not reverse the roles here. Without you, none of these innocent victims would be transformed into villains. Hawk Moth, no matter how long it takes, we will find you, and YOU will hand us YOUR Miraculous." Ladybug said as she jumps up and uses her yo-yo. "Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug uses her yo-yo to make Hawkmoth's image disappear by catching multiple akumas; Cat Noir and the others look at her, astonished. "Let me make this promise to you. No matter who wants to harm you, Ladybug and Cat Noir will do everything in our power to keep you safe!" Ladybug opens her yo-yo, and a busload of purified butterflies come out; the citizens of Paris cheering her on.   
  
Cat Noir looked starstruck. "Wow. Whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl."  
  
King Cobra rolled his eyes. "Great, my cousin has just hit puberty."   
  
\------------------------------------------   
  
After the day was saved, Felix and Adrien were standing close to the school gates. They saw Marinette in the distance. "I need to clear things up...I don't want to have her mad at me. Chloé ruined my first impression with her and..."  
  
"Chloé ruins things by existing. Just go to her, clear it up, and everything will be as sunshine and rainbows as it can be in that world behind your rose tinted glasses." Felix said as he pushed Adrien forward, whom awkwardly stumbled towards Marinette. It started to rain, and he opened his umbrella as he walked towards her.   
  
"Hey, aren't you one of the Agreste cousins?" Another voice beside him asked. It was Bridgette.   
  
"Yeah, sure. I'm Felix. My cousin Adrien is now talking to your sister to clear up about the gum. It was not his fault, it was Chloé's. The girl is a walking disaster." Felix said.  
  
"Oh, tell me about it." Bridgette said. "She has been a pain in mine and Marinette's butts for years. Why do you hang out with her anyways?"   
  
"I don't have a choice, our parents and her parents are friends. And she's more Adrien's friend then mine. He was one of the only friends he had aside me growing up. Your sister is a nervous wreck but I hope that he can make it up with her, she'd be a much better example for him."   
  
"Yeah, my sis is a cinnamon bun." Bridgette said with a smile. "I didn't want to say it at first, but since you admitted to not liking Chloé..." There was an explosion in the background and a scream that was recognizable as Chloé's. "My trap has sprung."   
  
"What did you do?" Felix asked intrigued.   
  
"You'll find out soon enough...Oh?" Bridgette turned her attention to Marinette, whom was now blushing and stammering as she was eyeing Adrien. "If you excuse me, I have to talk to my sister, she would need a bird and the bees talk soon. Was nice meeting you, Felix!" Bridgette said as she moved towards her sister.   
  
"It seems Adrien got himself a girlfriend." Felix thought. Then Felix saw Chloé coming out of the school. She was covered from head in toe in gum. Not only that, she had a huge glob of gum covering her mouth, preventing her from making any sounds. She was red in fury but was unable to express herself due to being muted.   
  
"She found a way to shut her up..." Felix noted as he realized it was Bridgette's doing. That girl was his new favorite person because of it. Not that he'd suddenly become a lovestruck teen, even if Bridgette was impressive, clever, a bit mischievous and admittedly cute. He was sure the warmth on his cheeks and the increased heartbeat and transpiration had nothing to do with...oh crud, he was so screwed.   
  
"Hey Felix, I made up with Marinette. She doesn't blame me. She is still nervous, but I think she doesn't hate me anymore and...Felix? You okay?"   
  
"I'm fine..." Felix said. "I think that going to school was not such a bad idea after all." He said as he saw the Dupain-Cheng twins walk away. 


	2. Kitty Noire and Vedalia

**PLOTBUNNYX: KITTY NOIRE AND VEDALIA**

**(AKA CAT!ROSE AND LADYBUG!JULEKA)**

"You were supposed to open your boxes separately!" Tikki moaned. She thought she had a clear idea of the situation. The lost Butterfly Miraculous was being abused, so they would need to be sent out soon. She and Plagg would be given to a pair of Chosens. The Chosens were supposed to keep their secret identities. But in fact both of the Chosens decided to open their Miraculouses boxes at the same time when they could see each other. 

"But Juleka and I are besties. We do everything together. So when we got these two identical boxes we wanted to open them at the same time and..." Rose Lavilliant said a bit sheepish, while Juleka Couffaine comforted her.

"Be glad, Sugarcube. This time we can skip out the awkward 'dancing around each other and the secret identity bullshit' phase. Now, does any of you have some cheese, I've been napping for a long time and I'm famished!" Plagg groaned.

"Plagg, how can you think of food at a time like this?" Tikki asked. "This is literally the shortest time it has taken for a Ladybug and a Black Cat to be revealed to each other."

"So we're setting a record on our first reappearance in decades. Hooray!" Plagg said. 

"I am so sorry if we messed anything up, Miss Tikki..." Rose said.

Tikki sighed as she smacked her forehead with her little paw. "It's fine. Maybe the Guardian should have left some instructions on the boxes or something...Anyhow, I need you to know, you two know of each other, but neither of you can tell anyone else about us, and about you becoming superheroes."

"Superheroes?" Juleka asked.

"Oh, what do you know, it talks!" Plagg noted, Juleka having been mostly quiet through the conversation.

"Don't be like that. Juleka expresses herself differently than others, and there is nothing wrong with that." Rose said as she held Juleka's hand. She told herself it was to comfort her friend, nothing else.

"Pardon Plagg, he's as subtle as a brick and his mouth tends to get away from him way too much, especially when it comes to stinky cheese." Tikki said. Plagg stuck his tongue out at her. 

"It's fine." Juleka said softly. Her expression was neutral but you could almost see the corners of her lips twitch up when Rose was holding her hand.

"So if you two girlfriends are done being touchy-feely..." Plagg said. 

"We're best friends." Both Rose and Juleka said at the same time. 

"...this is the gist." Plagg continued ignoring them. It was always the same with her and Tikki's chosens. They were besotted with each other but they are always long on the uptake. At least they could skip the annoying secret identity thing because it would be more frustrating otherwise. "I give the power of bad luck and destruction, and Tikki gives good luck and creation. You put on our Miraculous and say the transformation phrases and bwam! Instant hero!" 

"I wouldn't have explained it like that, but that's exactly what it is." Tikki said, in a defeated attitude.

"Mh...cool." Juleka said with a soft grin. "So, I got the ladybug-patterned earrings so I guess you are my...kwami, was it, Tikki?" 

"Indeed. And Plagg is Rose's!" Tikki said.

"Yay! I got the cute kitty one!" Rose chirped as she pulled Plagg onto her lap and scratched his ears.

"Hey, I'm not a pet! I am an all-powerful deity of destruction and de-" Plagg relaxed under her touch. "Oh, that's good, a bit more to the left." Plagg said as he purred under Rose's touch. Tikki giggled at the scene. "Shut up, Tikki!" 

\----------------------------------

Hours later, when the two had transformed into their hero forms and have dealt with Stoneheart. The giant image of Hawkmoth's head created by the multiplied Akumas roared out in rage. "No! My Champion...who do you think you are."

Rose, now Kitty Noire talked to Juleka, now Vedalia. "Oh, Vidi...can we do the thing?" she asked excitedly. 

"What thing, Kitty?" Vedalia asked.

"We're both magical girls now. So we can do the thing." Kitty Noire said.

"I don't think..." Vedalia said, as suddenly Kitty Noire gave her a kitty pout. Damnit! Rose was cute enough when she did it, but as Kitty Noire her kitten pout skills have skyrocketed. "All right, we'll do it!" 

Kitty Noire let out an excited high-pitched squeal as she took the lead. "Lady misfortune, queen of catastrophe, Black Cat Hero Kitty Noire!" she said as she did an introduction and a pose like one would in a magical girl anime. 

Juleka followed her lead: "Lady magic and Lady Luck, ladybug hero Vedalia!" as she did a similar pose.

"We are...the Miraculous girls!" they said as they did a synchronized pose. 

"You terrorize the city, preying on innocent people's misfortune and anxieties. that is something we will not forgive. So we will not stop fighting, until we get your Miraculous, Hawkmoth! And end this madness!" Vedalia's yoyo shot out and captured the moths creating hawkmoth's projection, and then released them as a swarm of white butterflies. 

Kitty's mouth fell open. She had never seen her Juleka so confident before and...why did she think 'her Juleka'? And why is she feeling so warm? When did she think her best friend was hot? 

\--------------------------------

After a successful first mission, they looked from a distance how Adrien Agreste, the new kid, handed an umbrella to their friend Marinette, apologizing for a misunderstanding between them earlier. However, as they handed over the umbrella, and their hand touched in the process, the two blushed and stared into each other's eyes, dopey smiles on their face. They then snapped out of their stupor, muttered apologies and went their own ways.

Rose had a wide smile on their face. "Oh my gosh, Juli! They are so adorable together...we should help them get together." 

"Rose, no." Juleka muttered softly.

"Rose, yes!" Rose said. "Please Juli, they'd be right for each other." she said, with another of her patented kitty pouts. 

Goddamn that kitty pout! "All right!" Juleka said as Rose chirped happily and dragged her along to make plans. It only got worse when they made acquaintance with Alya, whom was even more ship-crazy then Rose. Well, it was an interesting year at least.

\------------------

Tikki was normally, really, really composed. But even she had her limit. She even didn't bother to hide her amusement as she laughed so hard when she nearly fell out of the sky when she saw Plagg with neat, little bow. "What is it Plagg, I thought you said you weren't a pet?" Tikki said as she wiped a tear of mirth from her eye. 

"She has a very good kitty pout. The student exceeded the master." Plagg said in a monotone. "Also, her father runs a cheese store. She has very good arguments." To his dismay, this made Tikki laugh even harder. Why wasn't he given to the blonde obvious rich kid whom was clearly crushing on the pigtailed girl?

\--------------------------------

"Juleka, you are crushing your phone." Tikki whispered to Juleka. 

The goth girl saw there were a few small cracks on her screen and the plastic part of her phone was slowly bending out of shape. She tended to forget her physical strength has increased ever since she became Vedalia. "Oh..." 

"What is going on with you?" Tikki asked.

Juleka stared at Rose, whom was showing off her new perfume and a letter, talking about a certain boy in a way she didn't like it. "Stupid perfect Prince Ali, with his perfect smile and his charity and his sweeping my Rose of her feet." she grumbled.

"You are jealous. You shouldn't be. I'm sure your friendship is strong enough to withstand..." Tikki said softly.

"I know that she'll never end our friendship...and that's the problem. I am her bestie, I cannot...ever be more..." Juleka said sadly. 

\---------------------------

"I am so sorry!" Kitty Noire blurted out. "Earlier when we bantered...it just got away from me. I didn't mean to embarrass you." 

"No, no. I could never be embarrassed by you." Vedalia said as she nervously ran her hand through her own red-accented hair. "It was...quite flattering actually. Makes me feel pretty."

"Oh, you're always pretty, Vidi. It's just...that was so forward of me. I didn't think before I spoke and being Kitty Noire makes me more naughty...oh, that came out wrong." Kitty Noire blushed. "It just sounded way too flirty."

"Hey, we just got so comfortable with our banter that we have become bolder and more daring with it, right?" Vedalia said, the blush on her face making you wonder where her suit ends and her face began. "It's just our dynamic, right?" 

"Right." Kitty Noire said, cutely holding her right hand on her left elbow. 

The two looked in each other's eyes for a few moments. Then suddenly they tackled each other to the ground, locked lips and engaged in a full on snogging session. They detransformed as the kwamis flew out.

"Finally, I thought they were never going to make out! Oof..." Plagg said. "I'm happy for them of course but I'm also happy that with them it didn't take them as long for the penny to drop." 

"They make a wonderful couple...whoa!" Tikki replied before seeing that the kissing became a bit too heated.

"Girls, you don't want to do that on an abandoned rooftop in the middle of Paris!" Plagg quipped.

\---------------------------------------

"Chloé Bourgeois! Get over here so I can rip your ovaries and make the nicest fashion accessories with them!" the doll-like akuma with blue pigtails and pincushions for shoulder pads shouted for the world to hear. 

Juleka was glad her Ladybug luck has broken her own bad luck streak and she would be on the picture. Unfortunately that meant that someone else would get the bad luck. And that was Marinette, whom Sabrina had locked in the bathroom on Chloé's orders. Shame, she would be standing next to Adrien and the two would finally confess (those two clearly love each other but are either too shy or obvious about it).

This Akuma was a toughie. Marinette, or Fashionette as she was known as, now she was an Akuma was probably the strongest Akuma they ever faced. She was creative, smart and crafty. They needed an edge. When her Lucky Charm gave her a hint towards the Guardian, she knew she had to bring in reinforcements. When picking up the necessary tools, she sought out the person whom she believed would be the worthiest. 

She found Adrien Agreste, whimpering in a corner; He didn't show fear, just sadness. When Vedalia approached him, he muttered: "I am so sorry, it's my fault. I never thought Chloé would stoop that low. I thought Chloé would listen to me if I asked if she could try to be nicer to everyone, but she didn't and...I should have tried harder. Oh my gosh, Marinette..." Even if he didn't realize, it must have broken his heart to see the girl he loved as an Akuma. 

"It is not your fault, Adrien. You gave Chloé a chance and she squandered it. But you still have a chance to set things right. Me and my Kitty need your help." Vedalia opened up her yoyo and pulled out a Miraculous. "Adrien Agreste, this is the Miraculous of the Snake, with the power of Entrancement. You will use it for the greater good. When the mission is over, you will give it back to me." 

"I am not sure if I'm hero material, but for Marinette, I'd do anything." Adrien said. He took the box, and opened it, and in a flash of teal light, a snake-like kwami came out.

"Greetings, young one! I'm Sass, the Kwami of Entrancement. With my power you'll have the ability to charm your foe like a snakecharmer. To transform, say 'Scales Slither' and 'Scales rest' to detransform."

"I hoped I would be able to charm Marinette someday, but not like this...can't be helped. Plagg, Scales Slither!" In a flash of teal light, Adrien transformed into a snake hero. The cobra-like hood looked awesome. Luckily he was a model and had a sense of fashion, an egg hood would have looked stupid. With a catty smirk (he would have made a good Black Cat wielder too in another timeline), the transformed Adrien bowed and said: "Aspik, at your service."

\------------------------------------

"He doesn't care! He never cared!" the Akuma called Sorrow said, formerly known as Adrien Agreste. Shades of dark blue invoked the sense of tears and sadness, clutching the scarf he wore close to him, which could move and extend, as an extension of the Akuma himself. "He didn't bother for a gift, he even stole a gift from someone else...And Marinette didn't say anything. She wanted me to be happy. But she shouldn't have kept quiet. I thought she had forgotten me...she shouldn't have given up her own happiness. Not for me..." 

Kitty Noire had taken Marinette out of Sorrow's reach. While Sorrow still recognized his feelings for Marinette, as an Akuma he may not be entirally stable. "It is my fault...I should have spoken up. I thought I had just forgotten to sign it again, and I thought I should pay for my mistake but...I didn't forget, they just removed my card." Marinette said. "This is my fault."

"This is not your fault, Marinette!" Kitty Noire said. "It was his asshat of a father whom decided to steal your gift. You kept quiet because you wanted him to be happy. He meant more to you then your own happiness." Kitty Noire then pulled out a Miraculous box. "And it is that kindness that makes you worthy of this."

"Is that..." Marinette began.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, this is the Miraculous of the Mouse. It grants the power of Multiplication. You will use it for the Greater Good. Once the mission is over, you will give it back to me." Kitty Noire handed the box over to Marinette.

"I'll do anything to protect Adrien's happiness." Marinette said as she opened the box and in a burst of pink light, the mouse kwami appeared.

"I am Mullo, Kwami of Multiplication. With Multitude, you'll be able to create copies of yourself. To transform, say 'Mullo, bare my teeth', and 'Mullo, Hide my teeth' to detransform." Mullo squeaked. 

Marinette nodded, her need to see Adrien safe suppressing her anxieties at seeing a giant flying talking mouse. "Mullo, bare my teeth!" Marinette was engulfed in a burst of pink light. She then stood there in her new hero form, a grey bodysuit, her hair in buns, and the jumping rope weapon tied around her waist. 

"Nice suit. So, you have a hero name in mind?" Kitty Noire asked.

"Well, since I can multiply according to you and Mullo...Multimouse!" she said. "Now, let's go save the boy I love!" She radiated such confidence, which she normally didn't have. Juleka gained more confidence in a similar manner thanks to her Miraculous. Maybe she should consider bringing out Multimouse more in the future. One thing is for sure, the day would be as good as saved. 

\-------------------------------------

"Look how happy they are together." Rose said in adoration as she looked at Adrien and Marinette from a distance.

They couldn't hear them talk but they could guess what was going on through their body language. Adrien was allowing his Aspik traits out more as he clearly telling one of his stupid puns with a smug grin on his face as Marinette smiled, but rolls her eyes. She said as something as she poked him in the chest. Adrien pouted and Marinette pretended to be cross and turn away, but Adrien wasn't fooled. Marinette smirked and looked back and they both broke out into a chuckle before they shared a chaste kiss. 

Juleka grabbed Rose's hand. "Do they remind you of someone?" 

"I am glad that they were able to find themselves and each other. We always were together...but we still had to 'find' each other like this." Rose said as she ran her fingers through Juleka's hair. 

"Well, I'm glad we found each other, my Kitty!" Juleka said, pulling her girlfriend closer, the two sharing a loving kiss. 

Plagg sniffed as Tikki asked. "Are you crying?"

"No...just something in my eye." Plagg denied. Tikki knew better. Plagg was a big softie. 

The two were startled when they heard a loud, high pitched girly scream and turned around. They saw Marinette and Adrien had met up with Alya, the latter having found out her OTP has come true. She shook her boyfriend around in excitement, whom looked dizzy before pulling the new golden couple in a bone-crushing hug. 

Another high pitched scream came, but it was shriller and far less joyful. It was that of Chloé Bourgeois for whom the new that her Adrikins was seeing someone else was not a happy one. Sabrina was desperately trying to calm her down, but it didn't work. She was ignored by anyone else, she wasn't important. 

What was important is that the city of Paris was in safe hands, thanks to its heroes. And even when the heroes are in a tough spot, they know more than a few people they can call upon in times of need. So Paris is never without its protectors. Life is good. Life is Miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside from Marinette and Adrien, Rose and Juleka are my One True Pairing of Miraculous. From the moment I started Plotbunnyx I knew I wanted a segement of them as the Black cat and Ladybug Miraculous wielders.
> 
> But I couldn't leave out our other fav couple of cinnamon buns out, so Aspik and Multimouse are part of this.
> 
> Also, 'get squeaky' is the dumbest transformation phrase in the show! I don't regret changing it.
> 
> Also, this gave me a lot of fluffy and dorkish awkward moments I like to use in my romantic segments.
> 
> This is another one I should expand on a bit in the future.
> 
> FYI, Vedalia is a genus of Ladybugs also known as cardinal ladybugs.


	3. Burrow

"What do you think you two are doing?" Bunnyx was not happy with the two intruders in her realm, the realm outside of time, from which all timelines are studied. Right now the void around her and the intruders was completely white, isolating everything but the three of them so that they couldn't do any damage, deliberate or otherwise to any timestream.  
  
The intruders, instead of looking ashamed of apologetic for intruding, or malicious like the type of villain that would try to control space and time, they just looked at her sadly, and with a sort of reminiscence in their eyes. "Alix?" Both Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng said. It has been a while since they saw one of their own friends and classmates alive.  
  
"I'm not your Alix. I am a different Alix, from a different time. My duty is watch over the timestream and the multiverse spawning from it and you have left in quite a mess." Alix said as she waved her hands and conjured some chairs inside of the void. "But you probably want to justify yourselves and explain. Go ahead, take a seat." The two teens did as they were told. "Well, I'm listening, what takes you through my realm?"   
  
"We...we lost everything. Hawkmoth may not have gotten our Miraculouses, but he set up a devastating magical catastrophe with a terrible chain reaction as a result..." Marinette began.  
  
"Me and Marinette...we were the last ones. The last one lefts. We spent decades repairing the Miraculouses, and we may admit it may have been less then perfect, but we just...we just wanted to fix everything." Adrien added.   
  
The memories of the deaths of their friends, their families, everyone they knew, was still as fresh in their mind as it was on the day it happened decades ago (for them). They couldn't go on, they would fix it or die trying. There was nothing else left. Bunnyx just looked at them, her face impassive. There was something more in her eyes, but this ageless version of Alix has been around for centuries to watch the timeline, she was no longer an immature, challenge-loving tomboy. She was now a slightly more mature, challenge-loving tomboy whom also happened to watch all of space and time. She sighed. "I could guess so much, but you think it would only affect your timeline, you didn't bother to think it may affect all of space and time?" The two looked sheepish, like kids caught with their hands in the cookie jar.   
  
Bunnyx sighed again and rolled her eyes. "Yeah I get it, the world turned to hell, you want to prevent it from doing so. I'm not mad actually. It is just that you just gave me a heck of a cleanup job to do." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Now, I am going to explain this as best as I can...Now, you know what happens if you break the sound barrier?"   
  
"A sonic boom?" Adrien asked.  
  
"Indeed, Sunshine. I see this version of you is still good with physics. Now, the time barrier works the same, break through it and it sends ripples through the timestream. The ripples cause alterations. Now, I need to do damage control but I got to bend some rules. Normally I would have put you back from where you came, but since that timeline was in the middle of the blast zone and it was coming to its end awayways...that's no longer a possibility. But I cannot keep you here either. I have enough going on babysitting the multiverse."   
  
"So, you are going to drop us off somewhere else?" Marinette asked.  
  
"Not much of a choice. I am giving you a chance at what you try to achieve, trying change the past. You'll wake up, in your younger bodies, the day you got your Miraculouses. Now, I have to put in a few rules to make sure you don't make a bigger mess. You get one shot. It's up to you to save the world in the new timeline. You have to work smarter and harder, understood?" Bunnyx asked. The two nodded. "Good. Second, because of the ripples caused by the time boom, some details may differ. It can be something small, like different color hair or eyes, or it can be big, like a choice someone made differently causing them to end up in a different place and state. Your minds will adjust to the memories of the new timeline, while keeping your old memories, but the merging of memories is not going to be perfect, there will be some gaps. Sorry, but I'm doing this on the fly."  
  
"We'll have to make do. We just have to fight smarter and harder, like you said." Marinette said. "As long as I have my Kitty with me, I can handle everything. And this time, we'll live our lives to the fullest, no matter how these second chances at life will turn out." she grabbed Adrien's hand.  
  
Adrien smiled back at her. "To hell and back, Milady, always and ever."   
  
"You'll be back in your mansion, under...his watch." Marinette said, not saying the name of the person but both knowing whom she was talking about, and the way she implied at it, she spat it out as if it was an insult.  
  
"I'll be able to handle him this time. And it is worth it again to see all of our friends again, for us to be together, and really get some payback to those whom deserve it. Also, time for ourselves so that we can properly romance each other. Post apocalyptic wastelands do not make romantic dates."  
  
"A dork to the end, are you?" Marinette said. They were feeling more hopeful at this second chance, otherwise they wouldn't have been able to banter like this.   
  
"Good you agree. Now, for further damage control, no additional time travel is possible. Like I said, one shot. Akumas with time bending powers won't exist, and even the Fluff in your timeline may not be a kwami of Time at all. Some Kwamis and Miraculouses like Tikki's and Plagg's are always a constant, but most other Miraculouses are not as set and their effects may differ from your timeline." Bunnyx continued.  
  
"Well, that way none of our enemies will get time travel either so that works out for the best." Marinette noted.   
  
"And one final thing: time effectively resists change. It will seek a balance, and may even cheat a bit to do so. I am already bending some rules here but be careful with what you do and how you do things different this time. Like trying to take out Hawkmoth before the time is right, because the timeline may throw curve-balls at you." Bunnyx added.  
  
"So we will still have a healthy amount of surprises coming our way. We get it." Adrien answered. "But how do we do this? How do we get in the new timeline."  
  
"Well, you need to follow my instructions to the letter, come closer..." Bunnyx said as she gestured them to move a bit closer. "...now listen real carefully...PSYCHE!"   
  
"What?" the two said before a portal opened under their feet and they fell through, screaming in surprise.   
  


Bunnyx had an impish smile on her face. "That was so much fun, shame I almost never get to do it."

\---------------------

After that surprise, Marinette fell the sensation of falling, and then it was like she was waking up from a nightmare where you were falling. The way you wake up, it is like you ended your fall by landing on your bed, an odd sensation. She jolted up, in the familiar surroundings of her old bedroom above the bakery. If there were any differences like Bunnyx warned, she didn't notice them. Or maybe her memories were jumbled, but that doesn't matter. She was home. " _Sweet mother of god!_ " That didn't come out in French, but in Chinese. Wait, she spoke Chinese? Despite her heritage, Marinette was pants at Chinese. Odd... " _I recently finished that cute little skirt for my best friend._ " That was a little experiment in Chinese speaking. A part of her still said she shouldn't be able but she was able to speak it out fluently. An unexpected change but not a bad one in this timeline.

Her pajamas were still exactly like she remembered. The clothes on her chair, her old standard outfit of a white t-shirt with the flower design, the pink pants, the grey jacket...all as she remembered. She quickly got washed and dressed and relished in the sensation of these old familiar self-made clothes around her skin. Other sensations, little flashes of sentiments boiling up in her, things she had formerly taken for granted now appreciated much more. She opened the trap door and went downstairs.

Her parents were awake. Of course as bakers, they were early risers. "Good morning Marinette, you are up early..." Sabine said, still looking like Marinette remembered her. Same was said for her father. She didn't hesitate and tackled both into a big, bonecrushing hug. "You are also really affectionate today."

Marinette promised not to cry. She didn't think she'd be able to cry again, that she had used up all her tears but the fact her parents were alive and well, it was too much for her to hold back and she began soaking her parents' clothes with her tears. "Marinette? Are you okay?" Tom asked.

"I...I love you, Maman...I love you Papa." she whimpered.

"What is it sweetheart, had a bad dream?" Sabine asked gently.

"I...yes." Marinette said. It was the closest to the truth. She was in a new timeline, the old one was gone. So in a sense the old timeline is nothing more then a bad dream now. No longer a reality since they can do her best to avoid it. "You were gone and..."

"There, there, sweetie. It was a bad dream. We're here. The world hasn't ended or anything." Tom joked. Marinette flinched. They wouldn't know of course but that felt like a bit of a stab. "Why don't you dry those tears, and have some breakfast, Alya will be here in a few moments so you two can walk to school together."

Alya...she'd be happy to see her again. Though, she thought she only met Alya on her first day of school right before becoming Ladybug? That can't be right. Is it another one of those differences Bunnyx warned about? She'd have to think of it later. "I'm sorry, I must sound so silly right now."

"You are not sweetheart, everyone sometimes has those horrible dreams that seem so real. Now, you want waffles or pancakes?" Sabine asked as she got breakfast underway. 

Marinette smiled and nodded. Breakfast with family is also something she missed greatly. She would not take things for granted this time. She would enjoy life to the fullest. Her thoughts flashed to Adrien and hoped he'd be all right, and made some emergency plans in her head to break him out in case things would go awry.

\-------------------------------

Adrien was far less happy to get up and see his old room. His room always felt too big, more like a luxurious prison cell. There were a few things that were his like his gaming console and his anime collection (something his Lady mercilessly teased him about and made him love her even more), but for the rest it was cold, white and sterile as ever. He hated it here. He knew he had to sleep here again, without the soft, warm body of Marinette to cuddle to...However, it didn't mean that he couldn't have a bit of fun, stir the pot a little.

He was washed and dressed as his father's assistent and the future Mayura, entered his room. "You are awake. Good, your father has asked me to go over your schedule for the..." Adrien snatched Nathalie's Ipad out of her hand. She was surprised by this as she stood there a bit, unmoving as Adrien typed away.

"I cleared it of anything unnecessary." he said as he handed it back.

Nathalie checked the schedule again. "But...what...But the shoot! The recital..." she was far less articulate as Adrien pulled off something he never did in the old timeline. Adrien had erased everything from his schedule aside from fencing (he actually enjoyed that and it gave him a good friend in Kagami) and Mandarin (he liked to be able to converse with Sabine, his true surrogate mother figure and try to tutor Marinette).

"Yeah...you can tell Gab...Dad this." He had long stopped referring to Gabriel as his father in the old timeline. Not after how he treated him. Willing to hit and abuse his son, isolate him and turn him into a trophy to show off, willing to Akumatize him to get what he wants. So when he said 'dad' there was more venom in his voice then the Bee Miraculous. "I hate modeling! I hate sitting still on a chair and smile, pretending that everything is right with the world. I don't mind piano music but I hate playing it. And I hate that he keeps me locked up in here as in a prison and he only concerns with me when it suits his image. In other words. He can suck it. I am going to take my life into my own hands, I am going to school, and I am taking the chance to act as a real teenage boy."

Nathalie's facial expression was still neutral, but the twitch in her left eye was unmistakable. "Your father will hear about this." she said as she angrily walked out the door, shut it and locked it.

Adrien wasn't deterred. He felt quite confident in fact. He just packed his bag for school, and climbed out the window. He has enough experience as Chat Noir that he could do that blindly. He casually walked out, briefly turned towards the security camera and gave it the bird with two hands. That should show his father what he thought of him. He then walked around until he was in the courtyard, where his bodyguard and driver, the Gorilla waited. "Laurent...please take me to school."

If the Gorilla was surprised at Adrien using his real name (not that he minded his nickname, he was in fact proud of it) or being brought to school, he didn't show much and just did as Adrien was told without question. Adrien swore he could see a smirk on the man's face. Laurent was the only one in his old household whom ever gave a damn about him, and the only one whom he didn't disown later in life. He suspected half the time he allowed Adrien to slip out once in a while so he could enjoy himself. He was happy this Gorilla remained the same. He leaned back, put his hands behind his head and relaxed. This kitty spent his life being caged. He got a taste of freedom and no way this cat is going back into that cage.

In Gabriel's office, not only did Nathalie give him the news of his son's sudden attitude change, but also eyed the security footage where he saw Adrien give him the double flip-off. Gabriel felt going through several stages of anger in a short amount of time, until he started to feel unwell. "Nathalie, how does one know when they are about to have a stroke?" he asked.

\----------------------------

"Whoa girl, you are more affectionate then usual this morning, and you are nearly crushing my spine." Alya said as she greeted her friend and found herself tackled into a hug by the deceptively strong half-French, half-Chinese (and quarter-Italian if her grandmother is to be believed).

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited today, and I feel everything is right in the world again." Marinette said. She is glad to see Alya again. Her best friend, her sister in all but blood and legality.

"Girl, whatever stuff you're on, I so totally want some." Alya said as Marinette let go.

"I'm high on life itself, Alya." Marinette joked. "Can I not just be happy to see my best friend of...how long has it been?"

"We knew each other since we were two Mari. Did you forget already, you're too young to have memory lapses." Alya said.

"No, it's just I can't believe it's that long. Time certainly flies. Let's go to school already!" she said as she grabbed Alya's wrist and dragged her along. As she went outside, she briefly could make out the sign saying 'Dupain-Cheng Bakery and Chinese Take-Away'. So her parents expanded their business in this timeline. She could live with that, their Chinese food was just as well-known as their bread-baking skills after all. Only this time they turned it into a profit as well. Oh well, best check out how they are doing at school.

"Mari, please slow down!" Alya said as her unusually energetic friend dragged her all across town to school.

\-------------------------------------

Adrien was dropped off at his school by the Gorilla at school. Once he entered school he immediately found his childhood friend Chloé Bourgeois waiting for him. He remembered how much she had grown as a person, from a spoiled brat to a good person and a hero in her own right. His sister in arms, and of his heart. Probably she would need to go through that growth again, but he wasn't worried. If Chloé could be better once, she could be better a second time.

"Adrikins, you came! I...eek!" Adrien was just so glad as he grabbed Chloé around the waist, lifted her from the ground and spins her around playfully. "Adrien, what has gotten into you? Put me down this instant!"

"Sorry, Chlo! I am just so excited for school." he said as he put her down. "Infinite oppertunity, right in front of me."

Chloé looked flustered. Though her face was, for this stage in her life, uncharacteristically soft. Like she just realized HOW sheltered Adrien was. "Just...don't overdo it. I normally don't care what those peasants have to say, but you don't want their first impression of you being a nutjob."

"I'll keep that mind, sis! See ya in class!" Adrien said as he walked inside.

Chloé brain just stopped working at Adrien's comment. "Did he just call me 'sis'?" she wondered out loud. She was snapped out of her stupor when Marinette arrived at school with Alya in tow. She immediately put her bratty mask back on. "Hello Mari-Trash, ready for another year in Hell?" she said with a sneer.

Marinette just looked at her. For Marinette, the Chloé she remembered went from a bully, whom felt like she had to put up a mask due to unrealistic expectations put on her from a cruel and unloving mother, to a friend, a hero, a sister. To Marinette, the jab didn't feel like an insult or a threat, her heart weeped that Chloé had to go through the emotional turmoil with Audrey all over again, and that she'd have to suffer before she could get better. So instead of replying to the jab, she just spontaneously hugged Chloé. Chloé was too shocked to push her away. After Marinette let go, she went back inside.

"Yeah, I don't know what's up with her today either." Alya said as she followed Marinette inside.

Chloé stood there for a few minutes, blinking a few times, otherwise not moving or saying anything. When her brain rebooted she blurted out: "What the f*** is wrong with everybody?"

\--------------------------------

Adrien and Marinette had both walked into class. Marinette had taken her usual seat (Chloé too baffled to try and chase her out of her seat this time around) with Alya next to her, as Adrien had come in shortly afterwards. The two locked eyes again. A spark of recognition in both of their eyes. But they just couldn't jump each other and make out, out of freakin' nowhere. Luckily they had agreed on signs that one another would recognize as that they remembered the old timeline, before they went back.

Adrien nervously rubbed the finger where he normally would wear the Black Cat Miraculous ring to show her. She in return moved a strand of her dark blue hair behind her ear and in the meantime gently tapped her earlobe as to signal him in return. Both smiled, and rejoiced on the inside. They both made it. They had to figure out how to date in secret and then make it public, but they would have each other.

After Adrien took his seat, Alya smirked and nudged Marinette. "Fancy the new kid?"

"I dunno. He's cute but he seems like a total dork." Marinette joked. She looked back and saw Adrien strike up a conversation with Nino. Judging from how the two were smiling, they were instant friends like in the old timeline. Good to know some things will never change. Chloé just sat there, in her usual seat, staring in front of her as if to wonder when the world stopped making sense.

"What was that with Chloé earlier?" Alya asked.

"Well, since she doesn't respond to smacktalk I thought I'd kill her with kindness instead." Marinette quipped.

"It seems to be working." Alya noted.

\----------------------------------

Marinette and Alya had passed Master Fu on the way to school like in the old timeline and she had helped out like she did before. She wasn't surprised to see the Miraculous box sitting on her bed when she got home. She just hoped that they were still the Ladybug earrings. She opened it up and Tikki reappeared in a flash of red light.

"Marinette?" Tikki asked softly.

"Tikki...you remember?"

"I was sure I never saw you before, but I know your name, my heart remembers and I recall adventures together we haven't had yet." Tikki said as the kwami shed a tear. "You were my Chosen in a different lifetime and...Oh my gosh, Marinette." Tikki said as she tackled into Marinette and hugged her tightly.

Marinette returned the hug. "I'm glad to have you again, Tikki." She shed tears once again. She had her family, her friends, her soulmate and her kwami. Her world was complete.

\---------------------------

Adrien was surprised that his father didn't give him a personal bollocking when he got home. Nathalie said his dad became a bit unwell but there will be words about his rebellion. He didn't care, he would not be a doormat this time. He was glad though when he still managed to run into Fu and help him out like in the old timeline. Having passed the test again, he was not surprised to find a Miraculous box in his room.

He didn't hesitate to open it as in a flash of green, the black cat kwami manifested once again. Plagg stretched out in a very cat like manner before he froze as some sort of realization hit him. "Wait, don't tell me...It's odd, it should be the first time I see you but you have been my kitten before? Adrien...shouldn't know that name yet I do..." Plagg said. He eyed Adrien, recognition and sorrow in his eyes, but also relief.

"It's me Plagg. In short, some timey-wimey bullshit happened. But I can explain later. What if we just sit down and talk it over with a wheel of camembert cheese?"

"I'm fine with that, kid." Plagg said with a smile. "It's good to see ya again...or it will be good to see you again. Ugh, stupid time travel shennanigans!" Both of them busted out in laughter. It was good to be back, whenever 'back' was.

\------------------------------

"Feels quite nostalgic, doesn't it, Milady?" Chat Noir said as he and Ladybug met up, right after Stoneheart reappeared (or just appeared, time travel can get confusing). "Love the new look by the way."

Ladybug's outfit was far less simplistic in design, there were now black parts to her suit with red dots, while the red parts with black dots were still the most prominent. Just like with Chat's suit, some grey parts were missed in and there were some more green accents to it as well. Ladybug smiled. "Thanks, same to you Kitty." She stretched a bit. "So, for old time's sake?"

"I'll follow you everywhere, Milady." Chat Noir said.

With that, the two heroes headed towards the scene where the Akumatized golem villain was wrecking the place. With their experience of two lifetimes, it wouldn't take long at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday, I tried to write three different plotbunnies but didn't get the drafts right and threw them out. This time, a fourth plotbunnyx unrelated to my first draft, still came out better and I was on fire with this one. The three I threw out will be written another time, but meanwhile I'm proud of this one.
> 
> Do-over stories are a thing in fanfiction, most of them I read were Harry potter but I thought it would work out for a Ladybug scenario as well, and had a bit of fun with it.
> 
> I hope this one lives up to the last two.


	4. Sister Bridgette/Cousin Felix AU 2

Gabriel Agreste let out an annoyed hum. Once again his newest Akuma has failed. The heroes of Paris were becoming an annoyance. He found himself in a never-ending circle of madness and failure. He would do the same thing: he'd find someone whom felt enough of a negative emotion. He creates a Champion to try and get the Black Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses. They'd fail and get de-evilized. Wince and repeat. He needs to alter his strategy, but he needed to alter his strategy. But to do so, he would need help. He turned to his assistant, Nathalie. "Nathalie, we are going to need a 'Special Gathering'."

Nathalie nodded. "I'll see to it right away." she said. She grabbed her tablet to make the necessary arrangements.

Gabriel had a secret lair as Hawkmoth, but he had several smaller safehouses around the city, one of them being reserved for a special type of meeting. In the meeting place, he and his guests all sat around the table. "I call this meeting for opened." he said. "As you know, the interference from Ladybug, Chat Noir, King Cobra and Bumblebee has caused our plans to be greatly delayed."

"In short, you messed up, your Champions aren't worth shit!" the voice came from a tablet, held by a big burly meathead that made the Gorilla look sophisticated (and whom unlike the Gorilla missed the day brains were handed out). The face of Audrey Bourgeois, displayed on said tablet, was twisted into a disgusted scowl. "I mean, seriously? Mr. Pigeon?"

"I didn't expect that one to succeed, but there were slim pickings and at least it got me a chance to study the heroes." Gabriel defended himself. "But there is a problem, my Akumas are outnumbered. I can only create one at a time and it is always four against one. And while some Akumas can create their own minions, not all of them have this power by standard. We need something to even the playing field."

I can't believe that we are discussing on how to steal magical jewelry from a bunch of kids playing superheroes." a blonde woman with pale skin, short blonde hair and green eyes said as she rubbed her temples.

"You know that it is for a good cause, Amelie." Gabriel said.

"That doesn't make the situation any less surreal. And it is only because of the fact I want my sister and husband back I even agreed to this madness. And I at times still wonder if this is the right way to go about it?" Amelie groaned.

"No modern science can heal magical ailments, the healing spells we have don't suffice of we don't have the means to pull the rituals off, and neither of us know the location of the Guardian. And neither want to dabble into necromancy because there are too many things which can go wrong with that. So forcing the Miraculouses out in the open was the best course of action." Gabriel reminded her.

"is it really?" the fourth person asked, a woman clearly of Japanese descent with a pair of sunglasses. "Do not misunderstand me, my heart longs for my dear Haruto to be returned to me as well, and I would give anything to bring him back. But I want certainty of any other option being exhausted. Maybe if we were to focus on finding the Guardian and explain our reasoning..."

"Admirable reasoning, Tomoe. Unfortunately the Guardian is good at hiding. And even then the Guardian may not be willing to cooperate. He may only be concerned with keeping the balance and bringing back our loved ones would disrupt that balance. We are planning to mess with the balance of life and death." Gabriel explained.

"You could try akumatizing one of us. Our desire to see our loved ones return could perhaps spawn an Akuma with healing powers..." Amelie suggested.

"Champions are not meant to last, they are to be created in dire situations, so the powers are going to be temporary. I would not want Emilie to be brought back to be ripped away from me again shortly after." Gabriel said. "It may even cause to have future spells or magic of the Miraculouses to no longer work on her."

"Madness...madness." Amelie started to whimper. "That I have to through this...But I want my sister back, I want to give Felix his father back, I want to give Adrien his mother back...but even if we succeed, will they hate us for what we are going to do? We are going to pay a price for the wishes the Miraculouses will grant."

"I can make sure the prices to pay are unimportant lives." Gabriel said. He planned for himself to be the one to be taken instead of his wife. Emilie was always better then him. She was better with coping, she was better with their son then him, she was better at everything.

"You all make me sick." the voice of Audrey said from the tablet. "You are all thinking so small, just bringing back people. But the Miraculouses could make us living gods, we could be on top of the world. You just want to cure death. Yeah, it is harsh but death happens all the time."

"Shut up, Audrey! You are the only one here whom is here for selfish reasons. You got fame and glory but you keep wanting more. The only reason for you being in the loop is because of your own knowledge of magic and your collection of grimoires." Amelia bit at Audrey.

"I am not easily riled, Madame Bourgeois. But you...you can test anyone's patience." Tomoe said as she grabbed her cane. It had a hidden blade inside. "There are things in this world you don't understand. You don't even understand love. You don't even love your own husband and daughter."

"Pft! André knew the marriage was one of mutual benefit and Chloé was an accident. I thought I could mold a heir out of her but she is simply unexceptional. Good thing those two wastes of space are not in the loop." Audrey said as she dismissed them.

"How can you talk about your own family that way?" Amelie asked in rage. She wondered how Emilie put up with Audrey, even if she was the one whom got her brother-in-law's career launched. "Don't they mean anything, anything at all, to you?"

"Oh, don't all act so holier-then-thou. You got the Miraculouses and the first thing you did was planning to play supervillain to terrorize Paris. Dress it up all you want, but that is what it is. And when was the last time you spent some time with your children. Meaningful time, not a few minutes explaining their obligations or chastising them if they are out of line? You are all hypocrites. I know I am a greedy bitch, but at least I'm honest about it. You all are using excuses because you cannot admit to yourselves that you have the darkness within." Audrey ranted.

The other three members of the council visibly flinched. "You are wrong into thinking we are as bad as you. But I admit that we are crossing some lines. Because we are all willing to sacrifice our dignity, our soul, everything for our loved ones." Gabriel said as he sighed, looking sad. "I know I haven't been the best father for Adrien as of late. I was focused on the mission. But I just...I cannot do it without Emilie."

"Haruto was the only one whom both me and Kagami were able to drop our masks for. We don't now how to do it for anyone else. I cannot teach her. I can teach her fencing and bring in others to teach her languages and tutor her. But I cannot learn her to be whom she wants to be." Tomoe said. She was sounding like she was straining not to break composure, afraid she might bring in the end of the world if she broke.

"I just...wanted a chance to make up with Emilie. We squabbled over some stupid rings...she was worth more to me then that. I was so stupid. And Stephan...My beloved Stephan..." Amelie couldn't hold back her tears.

"Are you done being emotional wrecks?" Audrey asked. She was promptly ignored.

"We still need to find a solution. None of my Akumas is up to the task. There are so many factors creating one that are out of my control that I am not guaranteed that the Akuma has the power and the skill necessary to pull it off. We need to even the playing field." Gabriel said as he recomposed himself.

"The Peacock is out of the question, we know what happened to Emilie. The Sentimonsters could be an edge but we might risk losing an ally and it would set our plan back rather then moving forward." Amelie noted.

"I have my contacts search for the other Lost Miraculous. But that is finding a needle in a haystack. That the Peacock and Butterfly were found is a miracle on its own. No one knows what led to the downfall of the Guardians and what happened to the other Miraculouses." Tomoe noted.

"No news from my contacts either." Audrey added. All three were quiet in frustration. "Maybe we shouldn't solely focus on the Miraculouses, there are other types of magic in the world."

"For once we can agree on something. We all do research into the mystical arts unrelated to the Miraculouses, and we immediately call the next meeting if that search would yield results." Gabriel answered. "Let's give it a reasonable amount of time to see if it will wield results. If not, then I am going to go with Operation Cataslyst."

"That plan is overkill." Tomoe noted.

"Hence I hope the other searches will wield results." Gabriel said.

"I hope for once that it does. Operation Catalyst can be compared to nuking the house because there is a spider." Amelie said with a shudder.

"I actually like the sound of that, let's do it right away!" Audrey said.

"NO!" all the three others said in unison.

"Fine, let's do it the long, boring way..." Audrey said. "Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous."

"How long do we give it before we resort to...that?" Tomoe asked.

"I'd say...six months at least. Maybe up to a year if there are enough leads to go on." Gabriel suggested.

"That seems acceptable." Tomoe noted. "All in favor?"

"Aye!' all of them said, including a reluctant Audrey.

"Now we have decided on a bigger waste of time, I am logging off, I have better things to do!" Audrey said as the ipad went blank. The meathead goon just greeted with a nod and walked out.

But Gabriel, Amelie and Tomoe all remained behind for a bit longer. "I cannot stand that cow of a woman. I just want to throttle her!"

"Not before I ran my blade through her..." Tomoe said as she unsheathed her blade so slightly, only enough to show off the metal inside.

"Enough. I know she is difficult to work with. But she has her uses. For now." Gabriel said. He didn't hide a smirk. "But no way I would trust her to stab us in the back as soon as we have what we want...so we stab her in the pack first."

"I do not like backstabbing, there is no honor involved. But Audrey has none so it makes things right." Tomoe added.

"What do you have in mind for her?" Amelie asked with an impish smirk.

"She wanted to have the power of the Butterfly before I denied her." Gabriel said as he rubbed his ascot, which hid his Miraculous. "What if people thought she actually had it?"

"You want her to take the fall for us?" Amelie asked surprised, but pleased. "We have to make sure that she doesn't blab out our secrets when that happens."

"We'll remove suspicion from ourselves. I ask you, as friends, as partners to trust me. I am going to have to Akumatize you at one point, so that you are not suspected of being Hawkmoth. For as far as Paris knows, Hawkmoth works alone, and aside the Akumas he creates has no one."

"But how will you throw off suspicion of yourself?" Amelie asked.

"I trust Nathalie to hold the brooch long enough and to keep me in control as I allow myself to be Akumatized." Gabriel explained.

"Can this 'Nathalie' be trusted with that task?" Tomoe asked.

"Nathalie loved Emilie like a sister, she would go as far as any of us for her to come back. She agreed to do so should the need arise and even become a key component in Operation Catalyst should we ever need to execute that plan." Gabriel answered.

"Nathalie has been a better sister for Emilie then I was in the past few years. I trust her with this as well." Amelie noted.

"If you put your trust in her, so will I." Tomoe said. "Gabriel, there is one thing I want to ask, one little thing. You know that Kagami is sheltered but unlike your son she doesn't have a good grip on her emotions. She is calm but when she feels sad or mad...she becomes like a torrent. I ask you, please exclude her from Akumatization."

"We are partners in crime. Honor among thieves. All of our children are off-limits." Gabriel assured her. "Though Audrey never asked the same favor for her daughter, didn't she?"

"No, she didn't." Amelie asked. "But wasn't Chloé close to Emilie?"

"Emilie gave her the love her mother could never give. But her absence made sure she becomes more like her mother each day. Maybe a healthy dose of akumatization will make her start thinking. Probably Adrien would ask us to take care of Chloé should Audrey be out of the picture as André isn't doing much of a good job. Emilie can set her straigth. But for now her attitude is great source of Akuma creation." Gabriel noted.

"Fair enough." Amelie noted.

"I hate this Audrey woman, but she was right about one thing. We haven't been there for our children as much as we need to." Tomoe added.

"Because we are on a mission." Gabriel said.

"True, but they don't know that. They can never know what we do and we can never tell. They are still young and innocent. We should treasure that time because they won't be children forever." Tomoe said.

"I have only been seeing Felix when I was directing him on his acting gigs...I wasn't really being motherly." Amelie admitted.

"And...I admittingly made a huge mistake. I ruined Adrien's birthday, first by not appearing, then getting his friend akumatized...and Nathalie told me how she passed of another friend's gift as mine, that of Marinette Dupain-Cheng's...an upcoming young talent, whom my son has grown fond off. I need to set that right." Gabriel said.

"I know my son has grown fond of one of the Dupain-Chengs as well...they're good girls." Amelie said with a smile.

"They have also been good friends to my daughter Kagami. Not many could see past my daughter's admittingly cold attitude and look past..." Tomoe said.

All three sighed in unison. "If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be doing this." Gabriel admitted.

"It is for them. It's always for them." Tomoe added.

"Audrey is wrong, we are nothing like her." Amelie said.

That's what the three parents said, but deep down they weren't sure if they should believe it. But they cannot turn back, it was a point of no return. And they kept telling themselves that whatever would happen, it would be all worth it in the end. Would it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the same world as my first plotbunny, with Snake Miraculous wielder Felix and Marinette's twin sister, the new Bee! Miraculous wielder.
> 
> Due to the presence of Felix I thought Amelie would around too and be in cahoots with Gabriel. I added Tomoe in as she would perhaps have a reason to bring someone back. Audrey because there has to be a reason Gabriel put up with that woman.
> 
> No way I could make Audrey sympathic but she is not entirally dishonest with the rest. But she's still not getting out on top.
> 
> Unlike in Miraculous Alliance, this Gabriel is not irredeemable. I can experiment with differnt incarnations of a character, right?
> 
> While the title says Twin/cousin AU, I use the title because that is the name of the universe I've given it. But sometimes it is not the main characters I talk about, but also how different some side characters may be in said universe.
> 
> I planned a different plotbunny and wanted to wait with a followup on earlier plotbunnies but this one just wouldn't leave me alone.
> 
> Anyhow, hope you guys enjoy this.


	5. Scarlet Bug and Lady Noire

Marinette woke up with a jolt as her alarm clock sounded with a loud blare, and she immediately shut it down. She straightened herself and checked her schedule on her phone. "One hour for training, half an hour for showering and cleaning..." she muttered to herself. She stretched herself, got out of bed and traded her pajamas for some baggy pants and a sleevless white shirt, ideal for a workout. On the other side of her massive room there was enough sports gear and equipment for what she needed to do.

First she did a bit of gymnastics on the balance beam, making sure she is still as agile. Then she moved on to the wooden training dummy to practice her martial arts move in. She had practiced real hard for her to get the moves down. She swatted and struck at the pole-like portrusions on her dummy, her arms like a blur. Everything went right until she missed one move, and rotating part of the dummy caused her to be hit in the shoulder by one of those branch things. It didn't hurt but it showed her routine was not perfect. She groaned and took her phone and put in a reminder: 'Ask Fu for more classes, technique needs to be perfected.' She'll wait until she was able to contact him before rearraginging her schedule for the new classes.

She checked her schedule again. Enough time to get washed and dressed, get to school, and doubting that she'll get a lot of homework on the new day of the year she'd have time to get her new website of the ground, and start a line of fashion-related comissions. She still had to set a price for her works. Her family is rich but it is a small business and business need to bring income. That and if it works out she will not only be able to evolve it into a career but it'll prove that she can get anywhere in life through her own hard work.

Her parents did. Starting off as simple bakers, they now run the biggest catering company in Paris. They got there through hard work and determination and she would follow in their footsteps. But first she needed a shower. Going to school, one has to be presentable. After getting cleaned up and dressed, she walked out of her room, in the hallway of the mansion. Her parents initially didn't want the huge mansion, but it proved to have several advantages. Like a security system, and many rooms they could dedicate for their hobbies and passions among things.

As she walked down the large stairs of the mansion, she was greeted by her parents. "Morning, sweetheart!" her mother, Sabine, said as she greeted Marinette.

"Mom? Dad? Weren't you going to supposed to be at the company now?" Marinette asked, surprised but happily.

"They can manage a short while without us. It is the first day of a new school year and we wanted to see our little muffin off to school." Tom said as he ruffled his daughter's hair.

"Dad!" Marinette said as she tried to fix her ruffled hair. Despite that there was still a smile on her face.

"I'm afraid there is a different reason we wanted to see you. Now, you see, there is this business deal we have to handle this evening and we'll be home late. We'll probably not be able to have a nice family dinner." Sabine admitted.

"It's all right, Maman. I know that's the part of business and success. I'll just eat in my room and at the same time get some work done, that will clear my schedule..." Marinette said.

"Marinette, your work ethics are commendable, but don't forget that you are also a kid. And you still need time to enjoy being young." Tom adviced her.

"We know you look up to us. But your father an I didn't get where we are until we already reached adulthood. Dupain-Chang Catering wasn't planned, it just came to us eventually. So you have enough time to get where you want to be. You are still young, promise to enjoy it a bit." Sabine said.

"But these are things I like doing." Marinette said.

"We know pumpkin. But you should also wonder at what point your hobbies become work. And you shouldn't feel like you should push yourself to make us proud. We are proud of you regardless." Tom said. He then kissed his daughter's forehead. "Just don't forget to slow down once in a while, ok?"

"I'll consider it." Marinette said.

"You want Laurent to drop you off at school?" Sabine asked. The Driver that other people refer to as 'the gorilla' stood waiting in the hallway.

"I'll walk. I enjoy the exercise. Besides, you need to get to work faster then I have to get to school." Marinette said. She kissed her parents' cheeks. "Good luck, love you!" Marinette said as she rushed off.

"Our daughter is something, isn't she, Tom?" Sabine asked.

"She certainly is, Sabine." Tom replied.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Adrien Agreste woke up for the day. Normally he was not very energetic or quick to get up. He didn't feel like there was a point. Every second he awake felt quite lonely. But today was different. Today he would attend school. He would make friends there, he would no longer be lonely. Not like how he was at home. He was smiling oh so widely at the thought, his face almost hurt.

He had to be quick...his father would still be in his workshop, at this hour, if he had even gone to bed. All he had to do is sneak out. He quietly opened the hatch and climbed down the ladder below, tip-toeing through the corridor, all the way down to the front entrance of their home's little tailor shop. "You going to leave without saying good morning?" Adrien's hand stopped mere inches in front of the doorknob and turned around. His father's employee and assistant Nathalie stood there. She had a stern look in her eyes, but the corners of her mouth twitched up.

"I...I wasn't supposed to be seen." Adrien said sheepishly.

"You're not as subtle as you like to think you are." Nathalie said. "Luckily your father is busy and he won't notice."

"I cannot do it, Nathalie. Staying cooped up all day. He seems to think I'm fragile or something, like Mom...But I'm not sick, I don't have to be at the hospital, I don't need to be stuck here. I...don't want to be alone. I want to get out and get the chance to be a normal kid."

Nathalie sighed. "If he asks me I'll tell him I didn't see you leave. And I won't lie, I am going to walk outside of this room before you get out the door. I ask you to be careful. He has a reason to be protective of you, you know."

"Thanks, Nathalie!" Adrien said as he hugged her. She stiffened for a bit, but she softly returned the hug, and that for a few seconds. Nathalie then left the room, Adrien opened the door and walked out, towards school.

Nathalie let out another sigh. He went down into the back, to Gabriel's workspace, where he had fallen asleep on top of his desk, a pair of velvet pants he was adjusting for a client had fallen to the floor. She picked up the pants, and hung them over a chair. She then grabbed a blanket and covered Gabriel with it. She then left the room and hoped everything would work out for the best in the future.

\------------------------------

"You should be more careful, Sensei." Marinette, as it happens, has stumbled across her martial arts teacher, Master Fu.

"I am sorry, Marinette. I tend to forget I am not a spring chicken anymore. I thought I could have made it across the road in time. I shall be more cautious next time." he said as he was being held upwards by Marinette.

"Oh, that reminds me, Sensei...I would like to ask if-"

"If it is about your martial arts routines, I don't think you need extra lessons. You are one of my most gifted students already." Master Fu said. He noticed the baffled look in Marinette's eyes. "I can read all of my students, Marinette. I know you are strong willed and determined. But you have an overwhelming need to demand perfection of yourself. People can do their best to strive for it, but it is an impossibility. You can be as good as you can be, nothing more. Sometimes even a storm has to die down."

"Am I...that intense?" Marinette asked, a bit baffled at the statement.

"I am going to let you work that out for yourself, Marinette. Don't forget that every storm needs to have a calm." Fu said as he walked on. "Don't forget you still have school."

"Eep!" Marinette said as she rushed away. Fu chuckled as he shook his head and moved onwards. He hoped that the package he would leave behind for his favorite student would help her to let loose in the near future.

\-------------------------------

"Adrikins!" Chloé greeted happily as she saw Adrien made it to school. "I didn't think you'd be able to get out of the house with Uncle Gabe staring down your back all the time."

"I guess I am much sneaker then I thought." Adrien said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I got a bit held up helping that old man cross the street. But never mind that, I can't believe it, I am attending public school."

"Good...now, first things first, I am going to introduce you to one of the best non-study related activities at school." Chloé said with a smirk on her face. "Want to join me?"

"Er...depends on what it is?" Adrien asked. Chloé didn't let him answer as he was instead dragged inside, to an abandoned classroom on the upper floor. There a bucket full of water balloons was waiting. "Er...Chloé, what are you going to do?"

"This year I am getting back at little miss Princess Dupain-Cheng!" Chloé said as she looked out the window and saw the bluenette walk in. "She's going to be all wet when I'm through with her. Stupid spoiled rich brat, thinks she's better then me. I'll show her."

"I don't see what is wrong with her." Adrien said as she saw her happily greet some other students, with a genuine smile on her face. She even had an adorable flustered look to her. "She's kind of cute though."

"Don't be taken in her by her cute face and her clever acting. She needs to be taken down a few pegs and I'm going to do that now." Chloé said as she took out a water balloon.

"Er...Chloé, I don't think that is a good idea." Adrien said as he wanted to stop her, as Chloé leaned out a window and tossed it before he could act.

However, Marinette simply stepped aside and dodged it. She sighed and looked upwards to see Chloé and Adrien standing in the window. "Seriously? I don't understand what your problem with me is, Bourgeois and quite frankly I don't care. But these juvenile actions have to stop, they are costing me time and resources. I did nothing to you, so you and your boyfriend better back off and leave me alone!" Marinette huffed as she stormed off.

"But I didn't...Oh, I didn't want it to turn out like this." Adrien said, probably having made a horrible first impression on that girl.

"Don't bother with her. Stupid Dupain-Cheng, little miss perfect, doesn't even bother to acknowledge our rivalry. She doesn't even take me seriously..." Chloé said through gritted teeth. This was NOT how Adrien wanted his first day to go.

\-------------------------------------

"Hello kid, I am Plagg, you are my new Chosen. I'm starving, you got any cheese?" that is what the black cat thing that came out of the box she found in her room, said to her.

"Ah! Flying talking kitten!" Marinette said as she grabbed whatever she could get her hands upon and threw it at whatever was calling himself Plagg.

"Whoa there, sweet cheeks! Ease up!" Plagg said as he just phased through everything that was being thrown at him. "I'm not going to eat you. But I could use something to eat...Oh!" Plagg said as he floated towards a plate of pastries and eyed one of them. He grabbed it and took a bite. "This one is good, what is it?"

"That's a Cheese Danish?" Marinette asked.

"This is wonderful!" Plagg said happily.

"Er...thanks? My parents made them and they taught me how to make them..." Marinette said.

"You are the best chosen I had in a long time by default just because of that." Plagg said as he devoured the remaining cheese danishes like a flock of piranhas devoured their prey. "Now, to business. I give you superpowers. You put on the ring, you become the Black Cat hero, you can destroy things with Cataclysm. Any questions?"

"I cannot be a superhero. I am already busy as it is and this does not fit in my schedule!" Marinette said as she dialed away at her phone, only for it to be snatched by Plagg. "Give that back, you flying rat!"

"Whoa, too busy. Boring!" Plagg said as he tossed the phone away, Marinette barely catching it. "All you seem to do is work, you need to catch a break, Pigtails."

"The name is Marinette and I don't need a break. Work is what I do for fun." Marinette said as she dusted off her phone.

"You poor thing. Don't worry, a few rounds with Uncle Plagg and you'll be a real cat in no time." Plagg said.

"I'm telling you, I..." Marinette then saw the tv, whom has been playing all this time, showing footage of a giant stone monster going through the city. "What the blazes?"

"Oh right, there is another guy whom has this magical jewelry that turns people into villains. That's why we need you and your partner, the Ladybug, to resolve this." Plagg explained.

"I'll get you someone else to wield you later, but right now...no time to lose. It is the right thing to do, and maybe I can use this as extra training while I'm at it." Marinette said. "What do I need to do?"

"Say 'Plagg, Claws out!' to transform and 'Plagg, claws in!' to detransform. 'Cataclysm' allows you to destroy anything you touch, but you initially get one shot before you time out in five minutes." Plagg explains.

"Fine then. Plagg, Claws Out!'" With a flash Marinette transformed. "Plagg? Oh, he was sucked into the ring." She checked herself in the mirror. "Hey, not bad. Fits like a glove." she said. "I do feel pretty. No, focus Marinette, you have a job to do, once that's over you can go back to a normal life." Marinette said as she jumped out the window, extended the baton and pole-vaulted over the Parisian Rooftops. "This is actually quite fun."

\--------------------------------

Adrien looked a the fairy-thing floating in front of him. "Are you a genie?" he asked the ladybug-patterned creature.

"I am Tikki. No, I'm no genie. I am a kwami. I am much more powerful then any genie, in the right hands. Like yours." Tikki says. "You are chosen, Adrien Agreste, to wield the Miraculous of the Ladybug to become a hero and save the city."

"Either I finally went mad due to isolation or this is the best day of my life." Adrien Agreste stated.

"I must warn you, this is a huge responsibility. As the Ladybug you have the power fo purify people from evil curses and ailments and through the power of creation, manifested through your Lucky Charm, you can get whatever you need at the time as well as repair damage." Tikki said.

"Er...I don't have pierced ears, so how..." Adrien said as he looked at the earrings that were in the box.

"They attach magically, no piercings required. You can also put them on as cuffs." Tikki explained. "To transform, you have to say 'Spots On!', you summon your powers by saying 'Lucky Charm' and..."

"Tikki, Spots On!"

"No wait, I wasn't done yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet!" Tikki said as she was being sucked into the earrings.

Adrien soon transformed into a ladybug-themed superhero form. He looked at himself in the mirror. "Hey, not bad. You could say it was spot-on! Get it, spot...Tikki?" He looked around but found her nowhere. "So she was really sucked inside those earrings? Huh..."

He then realized the tv broadcast with Stoneheart's rampage. "Well, better get to work." he said as he took out the yoyo. "Let's see what this baby can do!" he said as he stretched out his yoyo and began swinging around the rooftops of Paris.

\---------------------------------

The first confrontation with Stoneheart, where the two heroes managed to take down the Akuma for now.

"We make a pretty good team, bugaboy." Marinette said to her partner. She certainly felt she got a good partner so far. He was very easy on the eyes and while his puns were dorky, there was a charm to him. "But what do I call you? Ladybug?"

"I am no Lady, unlike you. But I am a bug...Scarlet Bug." Adrien said, picking his new hero name. "What's yours, kitten?"

"Well, since I'm the real lady of the two of us...Lady Noire." Marinette said. Yeah, that seemed fine.

"Well, Lady Noire, I hope you and I will get many more chances to work together, Lady Noire." Scarlet Bug said as hegave her a warm and genuine smile.

Lady Noire felt her cheeks get warm. "Y-y-you're welcome. But it was meant to be a one time thing for me. Because emergency and..."

"Oh, but we wouldn't have wanted to deny the world Lady Noire? I saw you fight out there. You are clearly skilled. And clever, how you were handling things out there. I think it feels right you know, you and me, partners?" Scarlet Bug said.

"M-m-maybe I can stick around a bit longer?" She said. "As a hero I mean?" Why did she say that? She had a life out there, dreams to fulfill, work to do and...she actually enjoyed being a hero. It was a thrill, she saves people and Scarlet was quite charming. Maybe she wouldn't be in a rush to to quit.

\-------------------------------

"Nice try, Hawkmoth. But we know whom the real villain is here. You are the one whom preyed in an innocent boy's emotions and turned him into a monster, turned him against the people. It is clear it is you. And believe me, no longer how long it will take, we will find you, defeat you and take your Miraculous." Scarlet Bug said as he then trapped the swarm of butterflies that made up Hawkmoth's head in his yoyo, purified them and released them.

"ME-OW!...what a man!" Lady Noire said. She was in love. With this handsome boy, whom was brave, gutsy, admittingly dorky but kind, fair determined and not putting up with any crap the bad guy gave him.

She wanted to give up being Lady Noire. But he said he couldn't do it without her. If he believed in her, she is going to be the best black cat she can be, to be deserving of him. And she wants him. Cats were predators after all and he was going to be hers someday.

\-------------------------------

"I'm so sorry Adrien. I misjudged you. I saw you with Chloé and made a hasty judgement, based on first impressions, it wasn't fair to you." Marinette said as she spoke to Adrien again at school. "Whatever goes on with Chloé, you are not like her. I hope that you aren't mad and that we can at least remain on cordial terms..." Marinette said.

"I-I-I, er...It's nothing. All is firgoven...forgiven!" Adrien said, blushing and stuttering.

"So...friends?" she asked as she held out her hand.

"Friends...yeah, friends sounds good!" Adrien said, a bit too loudly as he grabbed her hand and shook it. Whoa, her hands were very soft.

"I got to go now...say, you love video games? If you do, we can play some over at my place in the near future?" Marinette asked.

"Love you, I mean love to!" Adrien said, hoping he made a good save.

"All right, see you around, Adrien." she said, smiling as she left to be picked up by Laurent, her driver.

Not aware Adrien kept staring at where she stood, even several minutes after she is already gone. Adrien's heart was beating rapidly and he felt warm and fuzzy. He was in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another plotbunnyx.
> 
> This time a sort of kwami swap, life swap AU. There are a lot of fanfics with Black Cat Marinette and Ladybug Adrien. Some of these fics just swap their miraculous around, but aren't that different from the show. Some swap their lives around and at times their personalities, but that is not the intention with this type of fic.
> 
> It is about exploring how different Marinette and Adrein's lives would be with different Miraculouses. This is rarely done in a unique way. But a good kwami swap AU is Imthepunchlord's Echoing Balance, which keeps their persoanlities intact but adresses the changes.
> 
> Now, I wanted to explore a scenario where Marinette's and Adrien's kwami were swapped, but also where they lead swapped life of sorts, Marinette having a rich family and Adrien's a more middle class. But their personalities are still the same, as are those of the other characters.
> 
> Marinette is still hard working and determined. Whenever she was busy, it is always because of tasks she put upon herself. So being rich wouldn't change that, she just would have more resources to manage her activities. Her parents are also still loving. Bakers' lives are busy, so even when they are richer then ever Tom and sabine would still be supportive loving parents whom try to be there for their daughter.
> 
> Gabriel, while not being a fashion icon would still be overprotective a father and sheltering his son. Personalities aren't swapped.
> 
> Judging from what you've seen of Chloe, no she is not rich in this either so she is in this universe not a mayor's daughter but she has still resentment for Marinette initially. But the details of her new life in this universe is soemthing I'll need to explore in a future part.
> 
> I think the beginning is a lot stronger then the endings. But there are always chances my plotbunnyx are expanded in the future so that I can add more to them. Hope this one is interesting enough at least.


	6. Kitty Noire and Vedalia 2

"...and Jagged was SO grateful for me saving his cat that he made a song about me." Lila said to her classmates, whom hung to every word from her lips.

Juleka growled as she scratched her fingers across her desk, creating indents as she was scraping off the wood from the surface. "She is lying, she is so obviously lying." Juleka whispered dangerously.

"Now, now, let's take it easy, Juli. She is most likely having confidence issues due to being the new kid. So we have to handle this carefully..." Rose said, not aware that Lila was just rotten and just did the things she did because she wanted to.

"I'll thread carefully when I drag her down the stairs by her foot and she hits every step with her head on the way down." Juleka said. Juleka may be quiet, but she is very good at fantasizing the bad things she can do to those whom piss her off.

"Now, now, let's not resort to violence. I have faith in ourselves and our friends. They'll remember they have Google, and that Marinette is the one whom knows Jagged. They call her out, she admits she lied to try and fit in, everyone will say she doesn't have to do lie to have friends, she'll get better and we're all going to be friends." Rose said with her usual peppy smile.

"Rose, I love you more than life itself, but you can be so naive." Juleka muttered. She was looking at how Lila was getting close to Adrien and making him incredibly uncomfortable, not to mention she was getting incredibly touchy and Marinette hissed and bared her teeth like a mouse whom was cornered and was about to bite back. Lila backed off and looked fake apologetic. "I'm sure that she was just harassing Sunshine Boy."

"I'm sure she doesn't know about boundaries, maybe a cultural difference from Italy or because she wasn't aware..." Rose said, a bit nervous but as happy-go-lucky as ever. Juleka knew Rose could be so sweet that she wondered why she wasn't pissing corn syrup now. But that's Rose, she wanted to see the best in people.

"You know I'm Vedalia's best friend?" Lila was at it again.

It was at that moment that Rose tensed. "B-b-but I'm your bestie." Rose whimpered.

"Vedalia found out she's gay because she found me attractive. Right now she is experimenting with Kitty, but she has actually her sights set on me. I don't have the heart to tell her I don't swing that way." Lila said.

It was fascinating to see Rose reach her breaking point. It was a rare opportunity. Her face was one of disbelief and hurt, then she put on an angry scowl, which actually looked adorable on Rose (an angry Rose was as cute as a bad tempered hamster) before she twisted it in a smile that was way too wide and happy even for her. "Oh Juli, could you please transform, I need to borrow your yo-yo for a teensy bit."

"What for?" Juleka asked, whom found that Rose's usual sing-song voice sounded a bit dangerous.

"To choke a bitch to death with. No one accuses my Nightshade of being a sexual deviant." Rose said. It was scary to hear her say that in her usual happy, peppy sweet voice...and a bit hot. Juleka felt like introducing Rose to a bit of 'Super Penguino', but first...

"Why not use Cataclysm?" Juleka asked.

"Because that would be too quick. Slowly choking her would be more painful." Rose said. Oh, she is definitely taking her to the 'bonus stages' of Super Penguino. Hey, she was still a hormonal teenager and her girlfriend was hot when she was angry, sue her!

"While I would normally agree, we are supposed to be the 'good guys'. So no bitches going to die tonight. However, be claiming to be close to superheroes she is kind of risking her own safety and hence she needs a bit of a reminder in that would be a really stupid thing to do and puts her in danger. A very loud and public reminder." Juleka said with a smirk.

\--------------------------------------------------

A few moments later, Vedalia was screaming in Lila's face in public: "You stupid c***. Don't you have any f***ing idea what Hawkmoth would do if he really thought you were our friend. He would come after you your entire family to get at us. And worst f***ing thing is that we would still not risk innocent lives and we would fall into the trap of that a**hole f***ing idiot because we are supposed to be the heroes. And worst of that you dare to suggest that I'd want to f*** you and cheat on my Kitty, then you are a ******************************************************* (whole string of curses this time)!!" Vedalia then cleared her throat and recomposed herself. "That was all, thank you!" She then left the scene.

Everyone looked very much in surprise at those set of circumstances. They blinked and turned to a pale looking Lila. "There is a good explanation for all of this, I just have to think of one..."

\----------------------------------------

"Vedalia! Kitty Noire! You will pay for humiliating me, taste the wrath of Volpina!" the Akuma of the day said.

"I may have overdone it." Vedalia noted.

"Maybe. But it was needed. Besides, now she is a near-invulnerable akuma and she can take more punishment we can punch her harder without repercussions!" Kitty Noire noted.

"You always know how to make me feel better, Kitty." Vedalia added with smile.

"...and you'll burn in hell for...Ouch! Not the face!" Volpina stammered before they lay the beatdown upon her.

\-----------------------------------------

"We should have taken Chloé's warnings more seriously." Kitty Noire noted.

"Maybe. But she was getting in the way earlier, I don't regret saying that." Vedalia noted. "Though I regret not listening by going for the brooch first, like she said. Maybe we should go talk to her and hopefully get through to her, thanking her for her aid but pointing out what she did wrong before. Especially creating the Akuma to begin with."

"Yeah, that talk is overdue. You think she'd listen to us? She didn't listen to Adrien and they are supposed to be childhood friends." Kitty asked.

"We are supposed to be her heroes so maybe..." Vedalia wanted to suggest something but they were cut off by the sound of glass shattering.

Chloé Bourgeois, now Akumatized, and wearing an outfit which is a reverse color scheme'd version of Vedalia's outfit, stormed in. She then struck a pose, not unlike Vedalia did when she (due to Kitty Noire insisting and Vedalia unable to resist her girlfriend's kitty pout) did her own 'magical girl intro routine'. "Lady Death! The Miraculous Slayer! Akuma hero, Antidalia."

"Vidi, she stole our thing! SHE STOLE OUR THING!" Kitty Noire whined.

"You dismissed me, Vedalia! I am going to dismiss you, forever! And I'll be the new hero of Paris. Me, Antidalia!"

"Well, time for plan B." Vedalia sighed. "Beat the crud out of her until we can purify the Akuma."

"That's always your plan B." Kitty Noire said.

"If it isn't broken, don't fix it!" Vedalia said with a smirk.

\-------------------------------------

"You shouldn't try to get close to an Akuma, Princess. Not even when Multi asks for help." Aspik said to Marinette, having just saved her from the Evillustrator.

"Hey, I was this close to nabbing his pen!" Marinette said as she held her index fingers and thumb a short distance apart. "I am not a damsel. And I am not your princess, there is only one whom is allowed to call me that."

"Oh, you are taken. Shame that the cute ones already have a boyfriend. But knowing you he'll be quite a catch, you wouldn't settle for anything but the best. I'm going to be a good sport and not throw a Hiss-y fit!" Aspik said.

"That one was horrible. Almost as horrible as the puns of my boyfr-" Marinette's eyes widened. "Adrien, is that you?"

"Who is Adrien, it is just me, Aspik! Your friendly neighbourhood snake hero." Aspik said as he made an over-exaggerated hero pose with his hands to his sides and a smile that was way too fake.

"Your eye even twitch when you lie, just like Adrien's." Marinette said as she pointed at him.

The snake sighed and removed his hood to show his face. "Hey Mari?" he said. "You're not mad."

"Of course not, silly! It means that when I was akumatized you were the one whom saved me. And that you were trying to help me again. Of course when it comes to me you throw the remaining common sense out of the window to save me." Marinette said.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted to make you feel like a damsel. You are just my everything, Mari. My light in the dark. And man, you are good at brightening every room when you walk in." Adrien said as he took her hand.

Marinette sighed. "You are lucky you're cute. Any other person I would have chastised for being so goshdarn corny!" she said.

"Corny? I'll let you know my puns are awe-ASPiring." Adrien quipped.

"You're a smart-asp, you know that? One more quip out of you and I'll turn you into a belt." Marinette bantered.

"If you want me to wrap around you, I'm happy to oblige, my Princess." Adrien said.

"First out of the snake leather, before anyone sees you." Marinette quipped, as Adrien's suit dissolved back to his civilian clothes. "Since the cat is out of the bag, I think it's only fair you know...Remember Multimouse?"

"Oh my gosh, it's you isn't it?" Adrien said. "I was feeling guilty for thinking Multimouse was pretty while my heart...Of course the two most kickass girls I know are one and the same." Adrien chuckled. 

"I have a thing for huge dorks because I thought to myself that if I hadn't met Adrien first I would have gone for Aspik." Marinette admitted.

"So...there may be a reason I got the snake. So I could get the girl of my dreams. After all, snakes hunt mice." Adrien said with a catty smirk.

"Oh, but a mouse fights back when cornered. I dare you, sidewinder." Marinette shot back.

"I think it's hot when you banter with me." Adrien said. "Say, next time you get to use the Mouse Miraculous again, mind using Multitude for non-heroic means? A dozen Marinettes is heaven on Earth!"

"Don't push it, Sidewinder!" Marinette said, using her new nickname for her boyfriend.

"Can't take a joke, Petit Souris?" Adrien pouted.

\---------------------------------

"I'm so sorry, Kitty. I dropped the Fox Miraculous." Vedalia said in panic. "Those Sapotis clones were everywhere and they took me by surprise. I don't think they took it but...I'm such a failure"

"It was an accident, those things can happen. Now we just need to figure out a different plan. You'll come up with something, you always do." Kitty assured her.

"What are we going to do, it's not like a solution is just going to drop from the sky!" Vedalia asked.

As soon as she said that, as if in a delicious sense of irony, something orange fell from the sky (most likely having jumped from a higher to a lower platform) and landed gracefully in front of them. They saw a blonde haired girl, in a white and orange bodysuit, a fluffy fox tail, two fox ears sticking out from top her head, a fur collar and furred cuffs on her white boots and gloves, and a white and orange domino mask. She struck an anime girl pose. "Princess of Illusions. Miraculous Fox hero, Vixen!" She then ran her hand through her hair and flipped her blonde ponytail.

"What?" Both Vedalia and Kitty Noire said, surprised.

"Your new partner in crime fight and best new friend has arrived. I am Vixen, and I'll help you save the day." She said. "Too early for autographs, I know, but I won't deny my fans if they ask for it."

"If I wasn't sure there was already a pair multiplying gremlin Akuma twins going around, I'd almost think we'd have another Volpina." Vedalia said.

"Though, who says that the one whom found that Miraculous is any better than Lila?" Kitty Noire asked.

"Please...I really want to help. I may not be the first choice, I know that. But I can make the best of it, let me prove myself." Vixen begged. "I know it takes more than being fabulous and beautiful to be a hero, and I got lots of both, but...I want to truely help."

"Well, we still got an Akuma to deal with, and we need the help we can get. Has Trixx at least been able to tell you how to work your powers? Can you follow my orders to the letter?" Vedalia asked.

"You can count on me." Vixen said, delighted to be given the chance.

"Now, Alya, the older sister of the akumatized kids, told me they like amusement parks..." Vedalia said as she started to explain her plan.

In the end, once the Akuma was dealt with, Vedalia and Kitty Noire approached Vixen. "Vixen, you may not have been the one intended for the Fox, but you did great. But now the Fox must be put back in storage until it is needed again. Though I can promise that if you, in the future, will keep it up as you have now, you will be the one we'll want to be the Fox again." Vedalia said as she reached out her hands.

Vixen sighed as she stroked the fox tail pendant around her neck. She removed it, and in a flash of orange light, Chloé Bourgeois was in her place. "I liked being a hero. But knowing the Snake and Mouse don't appear as often, I feared that it'd be temporary. I'm going to miss you, Trixx."

"No worries, a good kit like you won't have to wait too long to become a fox again." Trixx assured her.

"You have grown a lot Chloé. You proved yourself a good hero. But a hero is more than the one behind the mask. You are also someone else behind the mask, with a different side to your life. You need to be a good person in that half of your life. After all, Vixen can only be as good as Chloé Bourgeois." Vedalia explained.

Chloé sighed. "I know I can be...difficult. But I know I may have...overdone it at times. But I promise to clean up my act. Vixen was my chance to show...anyhow, I will take what you say to heart, Vedalia."

"I know you will succeed, if you just put your heart into it, Chloé." Vedalia said as she put the Miraculous back in the box and put it inside her yo-yo. "I'm pretty sure the world will see more of Vixen."

\----------------------------------

"Alya Césaire..." Vedalia said.

"Oh my gosh, Vedalia! Can I have an interview..." Alya said excitedly.

"Focus, please!" Vedalia said, snapping her fingers. "Right now, our usual allies are subdued by the new Akuma, and my partner is holding of Style Queen as we speak. But we need a new ally to help us in our time of need." Vedalia pulled out a Miraculous Box. "Alya Césaire, you have been chosen to wield the Miraculous of the Bee. You will use it for the greater good. Once the day is saved, you will return the Miraculous to me. Can I count on you?"

"Anything for you." Alya said as she took the box. As she opened it up, a yellow burst of light revealed a kwami.

"Hello my Queen, I am Pollen and I am your kwami." Pollen introduced herself.

"Cool, so you are what gives the Miraculous its power?" Alya asked.

"That is correct, my Queen. To transform, you say 'Pollen, Buzz On!' Say 'Venom' to invoke my power and you will be able to paralyze any foe. Say 'Pollen, Buzz off!' to de-transform." Pollen explained.

"Pollen, Buzz On!" Alya said, as in a flash of yellow she transformed in the bee-themed heroine. "Abeille Jaune, reporting to duty!" Alya said with a mock salute.

\------------------------------------

"The Queen of Sting! Miraculous Bee Hero, Abeille Jaune!"  
"Lord of Shellter! Miraculous Turtle Hero, Carapace!"  
"The Snake Charmer! Miraculous Snake hero, Aspik!"

There was a silence. "Er...Multimouse, it's your turn!" Aspik said.

"I am not doing the thing." Multimouse huffed.

"Oh come on, it's fun. And it makes you feel powerful!" Abeille assured her.

"Please?" Kitty Noire said with a Kitty pout. Soon Abeille and Aspik joined with the Kitty pouts, chipping away at Multimouse's defenses.

"Best give in, I wasn't able to resist my Kitty's pouts either." Vedalia said with a smirk.

"Fine!" Multimouse said, throwing up her hands. She struck her pose: "Princess of Division! Miraculous Mouse hero, Multimouse!"

"YAY!" Kitty Noire said, bouncing in joy and clapping her hands. Aspik and Abeille looked smug.

"You are as crazy as my civilian life friends..." Multimouse huffed. She would never admit that she liked the magical hero pose, but wouldn't deny it either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second part of the Au with Black Cat! Rose Lavillant and Ladybug! Juleka Couffaine. Some more developments.
> 
> How they deal with Lila, how Chloé and Antibug differ and more Miraculous swaps. Nino stays as Carapace because not everything needs to be different and Nino is made for it.
> 
> Here they lose the fox miraculos and it is given to Chloe and it is instead the Bee whom was given to Alya, the latter whom was intended for it from the start.
> 
> And more Adrien/Marinette bantering because bantering lovebirds are awesome.


	7. Uncle Jaggedverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am back!
> 
> This is not a oneshot I updated and crossposted on fanfiction or AO3 this time, it is the first new chapter in a time.
> 
> Updates will still not be too frequent but I'm getting back in the fanfic game, one day at a time.
> 
> Not the deepest or most details of the Plotbunnyx, but the idea of Jagged Stone being Marinette's godfather from birth and that influencing Marinette's actions and personality later in life, was just too good to pass up.
> 
> Also, the rocker Ladybug, or Rockerbug, is too cool of an idea as well. 
> 
> This may also need a follow up. But I got the basic gist out of the way.

Jagged Stone was driving in his limo, his hatchling crocodile Fang on his lap and his new personal assistant, Penny Rolling, sitting beside him to go over the details of the concert that he is going to have in a few moments. However, Jagged found himself bored and looking out the window. Something caught his eye.   
  
A taxi whom was sitting by the side of road, smoking from beneath the hood, clearly showing engine problems. A tall, muscular man with a mustache was panicky as he was easing a clearly pregnant woman of Asian descent of sorts whom is clearly in pain. She was about to deliver. "Jeeves, stop the car!" Jagged shouted, and the driver obliged.  
  
"Jagged, what are you doing?" Penny asked.  
  
"Those people, they need our help!" Jagged said. "The woman needs to get to the hospital."   
  
"But you have a concert in an hour..." Penny said, sounding a bit panicky.  
  
"We'll have to make it up to my fans later, but they aren't going to make it to the hospital in time if we don't help them. Please, Penny?" Jagged said. He may be a grown man but for such a shaggy looking rockstar he pulled off some impressive puppy dog eyes.  
  
Penny sighed. "Well, we can make good press out of it...Jagged Stone, bravely offering people help in time of need, and all that." she said, succumbing to his demands.  
  
"All right! Thanks Pen, you're so rock 'n roll. Right, let's give those people a lift." Jagged said excitedly.  
  
\-------------------------------  
  
Half an hour later, the couple was safely transported to the hospital thanks to Jagged Stone. The security personnel of the hospital made sure that Jagged Stone wouldn't be swamped with fans. Jagged even stayed behind to make sure that the woman whom was about to deliver her baby, was fine until the very end.   
  
After some time, the delivery was done, and the man, Tom Dupain, approached Jagged. "I want to really thank you for your help Mr. Stone..." he said as he shook Jagged's hand and patted his shoulder.  
  
"Please Tom...don't mind if I call you Tom...Call me Jagged...It is only normal your precious little one would not be born inside a broken taxi in the middle of the road." Jagged said as he returned the handshake.   
  
"Do you want to see my daughter? I think you should..." Tom suggested.  
  
"Do I? Of course I would like to see the little bundle of joy I helped out." Jagged said as he made rock and roll signs with his hands, pinkies, index fingers and thumbs outstretched.  
  
As he and Penny were led in, they found the woman, Sabine Cheng, lying in her hospital bed, holding a beautiful baby girl with a tuft of the same blue hair as her, in her arm, all wrapped up in a blanket. "Mr. Stone, Miss Rolling, meet our daughter, Marinette."   
  
"Oh, she is a little angel." Jagged said, immediately taken by the beautiful child. Penny let out a very high squeal of delight, so unlike her usual composed self, before she realized what she did and covered her mouth with her hands and blushed. Jagged chuckled and Tom and Sabine joined in the laughter.   
  
"You want to hold her?" Sabine asked.  
  
"Oh...I never held a baby before." Jagged said nervously.  
  
"No worries, you just do this..." Tom gently took Marinette out of Sabine's arms, and put them into Jagged's, helping Jagged with the right position to hold her in his arms. Marinette squirmed a bit after being taken form her mother's arms, but then she settled herself and became quiet in Marinette's arm.   
  
"Penny, have you ever seen anything so precious?" Jagged said, delight clear in his voice. "I feel like writing a song for the little angel."   
  
"Jagged, we would like to ask you a question." Sabine asked. "Would you like to become Marinette's godfather?" Sabine asked.  
  
"Me...what? I..." Jagged felt overwhelmed. But then little Marinette opened her eyes. She blinked for a bit, as he could see in her beautiful little bluebell eyes. She let out a squeal of delight, before yawning in a cutesy way, and closing them again and falling asleep. "I'd be honored to."   
  
\------------------------  
  
"Uncle Jagged!" A five-year old Marinette rushed into the hotel room Jagged was in and nearly tackled her godfather to the ground.   
  
"Hey, Mari! Look how big you've become!" Jagged said as he lifted her of the ground.  
  
"I lost a tooth! Mom says the tooth fairy will give me a quarter if I put it under my pillow at night!" Marinette said. "I also made you a drawing."  
  
"Whoa, you are drawing really good for your age!" Jagged could say in all honesty. If she didn't get a career in arts and crafts once she grew up, he'd eat his guitar.   
  
At that point, a tail-wagging and panting Fang crawled onto the scene. "Fang!" Marinette said delighted. She was let down to pet the dog in reptile body, as she scratched him behind the ear. "Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy?" Fang tapped his foot in delight. "Mommy! We need the dumplings for Fang!"  
  
Sabine and Tom entered the room after Marinette. "Of course we wouldn't forget Fang's dumplings." Sabine said delighted as she gave a bowl of dumplings to Marinette, whom tossed them at Fang, whom caught them in his maws and ate them in a way Marinette found delightful to watch.   
  
"No worries, we don't have dumplings for just Fang, we also got some for you and Penny." Tom said.  
  
"Your dumplings are rock 'n roll!" Jagged exclaimed.  
  
"Rock and roll!" Marinette said as she raised her arms in the air, imitating her Uncle Jagged's rock signs with her hands.  
  
"She hangs around you way too much." Sabine groaned.  
  
\----------------------  
  
"Dupain-Cheng? What are you doing here?" Chloé asked Marinette as she entered her hotel.  
  
"I am here to visit my godfather." Marinette explained.  
  
"You? Like anyone like you could have such connections. Such trash like you wouldn't even be fit to shine the boots of all the important guests in this hotel." Chloé sneered.  
  
"I do not appreciate anyone talking to my niece that way." Jagged Stone said from behind Chloé, whom jumped up, startled because she hadn't heard Jagged sneak up behind her.   
  
"Uncle Jagged!" Marinette said as she hugged her uncle.   
  
"Hi, Mari! I hope this brat isn't giving you too much trouble." Jagged said.  
  
"You know whom runs this hotel? My daddy! And if he hears what you said to me he'll..." Chloé said.  
  
Jagged cut her off though. "...will have a world-famous rockstar giving his hotel a bad review and hurting his business. Now are you going to behave?"   
  
Chloé, unlike what some people think, wasn't stupid and knew Jagged could ruin her father's business through his connections. "Ugh, fine!"  
  
"Now, if I ever hear about you bullying Marinette again, I will follow up on my threat. Also, no one has to know Marinette is my goddaughter, I don't trust people and overzealous fans to not use her to get closer to me. Understood?" Jagged said. Chloé just nodded. "Good. Now Mari, let's catch up!"   
  
A few moments later they were in Jagged's suite, Marinette practicing some guitarplay with Jagged, the both of them shredding away at some wicked guitarsolo. When they were done, Jagged gave his goddaughter a noogie. "You are getting better every day, kiddo! One day you may be joining me on stage."  
  
"I'd rather not. I just loving playing with you. But my true passion is still fashion. Speaking off, I got this wicked jacket design for you." Marinette said as she pulled out her sketchbook form her backpack.   
  
Jagged liked the looks of it. "Mari, that design is so..."  
  
"ROCK 'N ROLL!" both of them said at the same time, making rock 'n roll hands and then both busting out in laughter.  
  
\--------------------------------  
  
The day came that Marinette got the Ladybug Miraculous. But this Ladybug is quite a bit different. Marinette's hair had a spikier look, her domino mask now hid her eyes to look white, and the mask shape is pointier and edgier to emulate punk rockers' dark make up. She had a red sleeveless jacket with a ladybug pattern over her bodysuit, which had more black parts, including a black part around the hands to resemble fingerless gloves. Instead of a yoyo, she had a ladybug-patterned guitar.   
  
"You are the cause of these problems, Hawkmoth, do not dare to paint us as the villains. We will find you, we will beat you and we'll take back your Miraculous! No way we allow you to hurt the people of Paris. That is just not Rock 'n Roll!" Ladybug said as she played a wicked solo on her guitar, a soundwave coming out that made the butterflies forming the projection of Hakwmoth's head to fly around frantically and turn white.   
  
"She is so awesome..." Cat Noir said.   
  
Ladybug played her very own song as she had broken the object which held Stoneheart's Akuma butterfly as she shredded away on her guitar;  
  
 _No more mad gleam in your eyes!  
Gotcha! Time to de-evilize  
You're tainted by the darkness no more!  
  
Go home, you're free to fly  
Bye, bye little butterfly!  
You've earned your freedom now for sure!  
  
MI-ROCK-U-LOUS LADYBUG!_  
  
With that last line she struck a huge, powerful cord on her guitar, and it let out a sonic shockwave with a bunch of magical ladybugs coming out, which started to repair the damage caused by the Akuma. Also some red and black fireworks started to erupt behind her for some reason, once the sweep was over. The people cheered for their new musical, lucky insect-themed superheroine, the Mirockulous Ladybug.  
  
\--------------------  
  
Jagged would recognize that playing style and that voice everywhere. He saw the news footage and let out a hearty laugh. He was so proud. His talented goddaughter, musical prodigy, fashion designer and superhero. Combining all three with style. "That's our Marinette!" he said happily. Though he and his niece should have a good talk next time he saw her. 


	8. Adrigaminette AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't normally do this, but I think not only are Adrien and Marinette are right for each other, I think Kagami can be right with either Adrien or Marinette. Or the three being polyamorous. They can make a good team. I mean even during Hearthunter, before that episode went downward, the three had a nice moment together. 
> 
> So at least one AU with adrigaminette. All of them are little love disasters.

It all started when one day Marinette Dupain-Cheng found the blonde boy over her gum-covered seat. Due to knowing that this new kid is somehow associated with Chloé 'bratgirl' Bourgeois, she had expected him to not be any better. "What do you think you're doing?" she asked as she huffed and raised her voice.  
  
The blonde boy got into a panic as he knew what it looked like, but he didn't know how he would explain it. Chloé may have been his friend, but he hadn't known she could be a bratty bully towards others. He didn't want his first impression with his new classmates be that of a spoiled, snobbish rich boy. "Er..." was all he could bring out. He must have looked like an idiot on top of things.  
  
"Excuse me?" a voice said as Marinette and Adrien turned to a girl whom has walked up to them. She seemed to be of Japanese descent. She was pretty, but she seemed stiff and formal, and her features were somewhat sharp. She had blue hair, a shade darker then Marinette's, yellow-brown eyes and pale skin with freckles. "I wish to clear up this misunderstanding before any unnecessary conflict occurs."  
  
"Who are you?" Marinette asked curiously.  
  
"My name is Tsuguri Kagami. I am a new student this year." she introduced herself. "I saw how this boy was trying to get the gum of the seats, not add to them. The blonde bimbo is the one whom put it there." the girl said.  
  
"Hey, who are you calling a bimbo? I let you know my Daddy..." Chloé huffed but she was silenced when Kagami raised her hand.  
  
"Be quiet, the important people are talking!" she said without even turning towards Chloé.   
  
"Oh...er, so you are not a spoiled rich boy brat? Oh, I shouldn't have said that. Oh man, this is awkward. I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions like that and..." Marinette said as she buried her face in her hands.  
  
"You should be, Mari-trash. No one talks about my Adri-kins like..." Chloé continued.  
  
"Chloé, please. She is trying to apologize." Adrien said. Chloé looked baffled Adrien spoke up against her. "I should actually apologize. Chloé is my friend...my only friend and I never knew she was this bad against anyone else. I should have spoken up earlier. I messed up."  
  
"I think we both messed up." Marinette said as she rubbed her elbow.  
  
"Let's start over shall we, I'm Adrien Agreste." Adrien said, holding out his hand.  
  
"Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng."  
  
"Adrikins! Don't get chummy with her. I think Mari-trash..." Chloé said.  
  
"Nobody cares what you think, Bourgeois!" Marinette shot back. Before she allowed Chloé to answer she turned back to Adrien. "Sorry about that, but she gets on my nerves."  
  
"No, you should not question yourself. Even if you jumped to conclusions, when you think you need to act, you do not hesitate. Hesitating can cost a lot. I know, I am a competitive fencer, hesitation in a match is assured a loss. If you do something wrong, you can apologize later, but action is preferable to inaction." Kagami said. She then turned to Adrien. "You should take it to heart. You shouldn't hesitate, the blonde is your friend but you should know that when she is in the wrong she needs to be called out on it, how else is she going to learn?"   
  
"Nobody asked your opinion, Trashugi or whatever you are called." Chloé bit.  
  
"Chloé...please." Adrien said. "This is no way to treat other people. They do not deserve that treatment. I mean, what did Marinette ever do to you?"   
  
"She doesn't know her place!" Chloé said. "She is just a peasant while I am the mayor's daughter and anyone whom doesn't fall in line, I'll let my Daddy know and..."  
  
"Chloé, don't!" Adrien said. "I came here to enjoy a bit of normal teenage life. That means I want to make other friends. You are still my friend, Chloé but I cannot condone your actions. Give Marinette her seat back and behave. What you are doing would condemn anything I try to achieve. If our friendship means anything, then back down."  
  
Chloé looked furious but also looked strained, like she tried to keep any other emotion but fury from her face. "Fine! She can have her seat back. And I'll humor you, but you'll see what a bore the rest of the class is soon enough and you'll crawl back to me." She flipped her hair and scampered back to her seat.   
  
"T-t-thank you." Marinette said as she blushed and looked with admiration at Adrien. Oh, he was in reality really sweet and kind and it made her insides all tingle.  
  
"Hey, it was the right thing to do. And please, don't feel guilty for earlier. People should stand up for what's right. It is also the first time anyone talked to me as if I'm just a boy, not 'Golden Boy' Adrien Agreste. Even if it is mouthing off to me." Adrien said.   
  
"And you Adrien, did well. You stopped hesitating." Kagami added. "And do not feel bad either. It was your blonde friend..."  
  
"I have a name, you know!" Chloé said. She was ignored again.  
  
"...whom decided to be a brat. You are not responsible for her actions." Kagami finished. "You shouldn't allow it to get in your way. Because like you, I am also here to get a taste of a normal school life and make friends."   
  
"Well then, let us both be the first to be your new friends." Marinette said. She beamed as she grabbed both Adrien and Kagami's hands.   
  
Kagami was taken back at this, that the girl was so eager to befriend her. Sure, she helped them with this little misunderstanding but did warrant a reason for her to so easily accept her friendship? "You'd do that? Even if you barely know me?"  
  
"A stranger is a friend you haven't made yet." Marinette said happily.   
  
'Or an enemy.' Kagami added mentally. But she would definitely not say it out loud, lest she wipe away the smile on Marinette's cute freckled face...wait, why did she think that? Think of something else Kagami...Adrien. The handsome boy with a kind smile that radiates- 'Oh my gosh I'm a bi disaster.' Kagami mentally thought, but didn't show it on the outside.   
  
"Er, the three of you are still holding hands?" Alya said.  
  
The three youngsters looked down and quickly stepped back, all blushed, and the trio glanced at each other. Marinette let out an awkward chuckle, which also made Adrien and Kagami chuckle a bit, and they started laughing for a short amount of time. "So...welcome to College Francois Dupont!" Marinette said, the blush still on her face.  
  
\---------------------------------  
  
Master Fu has ran into several promising candidates for the Miraculouses of the Ladybug and Black Cat. Though three stood out, he could only pick two. However, the Miracle Box was acting funny. As he took out the Miraculouses he wanted to hand out, the side drawer with the Dragon Miraculous popped open of its own accord. Fu tried to close it but it kept popping open. The dragon wouldn't stay put.  
  
What if this was a sign? He thought it over. The Miraculous box had magical properties of its own, not only its contents so if the box does this, there must be a reason. Well, at least he wouldn't have to pick between the three candidates again.  
  
\---------------------------------  
  
"So you are on of my partners?" Ladybug asked the other hero.  
  
"I am. Chat Noir, at your service!" the boy in black leather introduced himself, making a theatrical bow and having a catty smirk on his face. "I heard we'll get a third teammate. I wonder where she is."  
  
"Don't look any further, Neko-Chan!" a voice said. Their attention drawn, they looked up to see Kagami, in her hero getup, looking at them. She looked more expressive then she normally is in civilian form, with a smile on her face. She moved towards them. "Nice meeting you Neko-chan, Tento-kun!"   
  
"You must be our new partner. Nice meeting you..." Ladybug asked.  
  
"She whom will slice evil in half, sword of justice Ryuko, kenzan!" Ryuko said as she struck a heroic pose.   
  
"Oh, she must be into anime." Ladybug noted.  
  
"Oh, that's great!" Chat Noir said, deep down being a total weeb himself.   
  
"Anyhow, pleased to make your acquiantance, Ryuko. Now, there is a giant stone monster rampaging downtown and he needs to be taken down. Shall we go?" Ladybug said.  
  
"Lead the way, Tento-kun!" Ryuko said with a smirk.  
  
"I'll follow you ever everywhere, Milady." Chat said with a dopey grin.  
  
"What?" Ladybug asked.  
  
"Nothing!" Chat said with a blush as he mentally added 'Did I really say that out loud?'  
  
Ladybug just hopped across the rooftops, Chat behind her and Ryuko right after. Being at the back, she also has a good look at the backsides of her teammates, and how those uniforms are really form-fitting. Dang it Kagami! You're already having a crisis with Adrien and Marinette, don't add your superhero partners to it. On the other hand, it can't hurt to watch and appreciate the looks? As long as you don't run into chimneys.  
  
\------------------------------  
  
"Yata! We did it!" Ryuko said happily when they saved the day. "Great job, Tento-kun, Neko-chan!"   
  
"You two too, couldn't have done it without your help." Ladybug said. "You know, I was almost ready to call it quits after I missed the Akuma the first time but...it were the words of you two, ringing in the back of my mind that kept me going."   
  
"Hey, it's the first day of the job. I count it as a success." Chat Noir said.   
  
"You believe me, you are fine, Ladybug." Ryuko said. 'Definitely fine.' Ryuko added in her mind. She felt so much more liberated and outgoing as Ryuko. She felt a bit impish. And Chat and Ladybug had added to her emotional turmoil, so she could repay the favor. "I have to go. But before I go..." she said as she sheathed her sword, grabbed Ladybug and Chat's cheeks and then pecked them both on the cheeks, causing them to turn a delightful shade of pink. "Catch you on the flipside!" she said with a wink as she pushed the two together, gave them a sly wink and bounded off.  
  
Ladybug and Chat were pushed close together and they were very aware of the shape of one another's body pressing into each other, as they jumped back, let out high pitches shrieks, blushed like mad, composed themselves and coughed awkwardly. "Well, er...see you next time, Chat!" Ladybug said.  
  
"Yeah, same. Bye, Milady!" Chat said as he and Ladybug also departed.  
  
\-----------------------------------  
  
Later that evening, all three heroes were venting to their Kwamis.  
  
"Adrien is such a nice boy, but there is something about Kagami. But then we have my flirtatious partners..." Marinette said.  
  
"...if it was just the two wonderful ladies I met today it would be enough but they are both so...amazing and all..." Adrien was saying.  
  
"...and now I'm in a sort of love square, or should I call that a love hexagon? Or something." Kagami said.  
  
"I AM A MESS!" All three finished up at the same time, and all dropped on their respective bed, blushing madly, covering their faces with their hands. Tikki and Longg did their best to comfort their Chosen, while Plagg laughed his tiny little kwami ass off. 


	9. Marinette Sancoeur

Nathalie Sancoeur was many things. She was the PA of Gabriel Agreste, the fashion icon. She was the best friend of Emilie Agreste, former actress and model. She was also the godmother to their son Adrien Agreste. "...And they lived happily ever after." Nathalie finished the story. When she lowered the storybook from her gaze, little Adrien was already far asleep. She had a soft smile on her face as she looked down upon the little boy. She kissed him on the forehead, quietly snuck out to not wake him and turned off the lights.

Fifteen minutes later Emily and Gabriel came home from their trip. "How was it with Adrien?" Emily asked.

"He was a little anger, like always. He is soundly asleep." Nathalie assured her.

"Thanks for looking after him. You know Adrien likes it when you babysit." Emilie said.

"I also love looking after him." Nathalie admitted.

"You'd make a good mother someday, Nathalie. If you ever find your special one, we should be working on that." Emilie said with a sly grin.

"I now that grin, I know what you are thinking and the answer is No! Not after that matchmaking incident in lycee." Nathalie said. "I am comfortable just being aunt Nathalie for now."

"She is right, Emilie. I still remember it like yesterday. That poor boy could no longer stand being around the color blue since that incident.

"Spoilsports." Emilie said with a teasing smirk and sticking out her tongue. "But anyways, Nathalie, thanks again. We know we can always count on you to look after Adrien. We made the right choice in godmother."

"Thanks, that means a lot to me." Nathalie said.

\---------

It was true what Nathalie said. While she was not opposed to the idea of being a mother. She likes kids (well behaved kids, the mayor's daughter was a brat) she didn't have time for a relationship, she was a woman whom made a good career and the Agrestes need her help. She wonders if they even could turn on the light without her help sometimes.

But sometimes fate has other plans. Nathalie was witness to an accident where a drunk driver drove another car off the road. Nathalie wasted no time stopping, calling the emergency services and check the crashed cars. The drunk driver was dead. The other car held a family, with a young daughter around Adrien's age.

The weak and barely conscious woman, of seemingly Asian origin and blue hair her daughter shared, begged that said daughter be saved first. Nathalie got the crying child out of the car and wanted to put her aside. She intended to come back and see if she could save the parents, as their car exploded. Both parents went up in a blaze, while she still held the crying girl, whom held on to her like a life raft.

This poor little girl, her bluebell eyes filled with tears, her pigtailed hair a mess...lost everything she had because of an idiot whom couldn't control his need for alcohol. Nathalie's heart ached for her. She could easily image it could have been Gabriel and Emilie, and it would be Adrien whom was left behind.

Even when the police and ambulance came along, they had trouble prying the crying girl of Nathalie. And Nathalie wasn't sure she could let go. She later learned her name from the police, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

\---------

Several days later Nathalie met up with Gabriel and Emilie. The two friends comforted Nathalie, whom was hailed a hero by the press, but it wouldn't bring the girl's parents back. Nathalie felt some sort of...obligation. "Gabriel, I know I never asked for anything before. I normally let my hard work and determination speak for itself, and never would have approved you throwing your weight around for me on my behalf but..."

"Is this about the girl?" Gabriel asked.

"She has a name. It is Marinette. And...she has no more parents. Her grandparents on her mother's side died young, her remaining family from that side lives far away in China. And the grandparents on her father's side...the grandfather had a falling out with his son. He is in shock because of the news and is heartbroken to never have made it up. And her grandmother is in not that much better, it seems she has lost will to live after the death of her son. Marinette cannot go to them, they are so broken they can't..."

Nathalie stopped for a moment to fight back tears. "There are some family friends, the Lahiffe and the Le Chien families I believe. They were close friends but they don't have the financial capabilities to take in another child at the moment."

"You want to adopt her, don't you?" Emilie said, able to read her close friend easily.

"Yes." Nathalie said. She didn't deny it. There wasn't a hesitation in her voice. She knew she had to.

"You have a big heart, Nathalie." Gabriel said. "I knew that if were something happen to us, you would take great care of Adrien. I know you would take great care of Mari-Anne..."

"Marinette." Nathalie corrected him.

"Sorry, Marinette..." Gabriel said. "I think I can have André patch me through with the right people. I think that with both are approvals and your status as a 'local hero' there wouldn't be much objection."

"And think of it. Now we are both moms, we can take our kids on playdates together!" Emilie said, sounding lively and vibrant. "I can be her auntie Em!"

"Auntie Em?" Nathalie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I like the Wizard of Oz, sue me!" Emilie said. This got a chuckle that got rid of some of the more negative emotions she was feeling. Nathalie suspected why Emilie acted like a she-dork most of the time. But she knew she could always count on her friend to cheer her up.

\--------------

As predicted, the adoption went smoothly. Nathalie had a squeaky clean record ad with such high endorsements from the Agreste and Bourgeois families, she could expect nothing less. Nathalie had brought her new daughter to the Agreste Mansion. There was a wing in the castle which was mostly unused and was reformatted in a little home for her. Her and Marinette now.

Marinette, upon seeing Nathalie again, immediately had clamped onto her and didn't let go. She had Marinette's belongings brought to the room and tried to make it as homely. After making sure the girl was healthy and ate well, she tucked her in. However, Marinette couldn't go to sleep. "I don't wanna sleep. I see fire when I sleep." she said.

Nathalie bit her lip. "What if I stay with you? I'll protect you from the bad dreams, ok?" Nathalie asked as she ruffled Marinette's hair. Marinette nodded meekly. So Nathalie decided to stay with Marinette, the girl cuddled up to her, as she softly began to sing:

Hush little baby, don't say a word

Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird

But if that mockingbird won't sing

Mama's going to trade it for a diamond ring...

\----------------------

Marinette kept locking herself in her new room for a few weeks. Until she was ready to come out, and meet her new 'Auntie Em' and 'Uncle Gabe' (that one really got on Gabriel's nerves and was an infinite source of amusement for Emilie).

Little Adrien was told Marinette's parents were gone and had become two stars in the sky so they could no longer watch over Marinette so Nathalie was Marinette's new mommy. Little Adrien also thought Marinette was pretty. "Are you a princess?" he asked her.

Marinette squeaked, turned red and hid behind Nathalie. "Why did you ask that, Adrien?" Nathalie asked.

"From the stories you and mommy read me every night, you say princesses are the prettiest girls in the countries." Adrien said.

"Oh, my boy is already a little charmer." Emilie said, sounding proud.

"Mommy, did I say something wrong? She is so red and she is hiding." Adrien asked.

"No, she just never gotten such a huge compliment before and she is a bit overwhelmed." Emilie explained. "Say, wouldn't it be adorable if later in life they..."

"Emilie, no! They haven't even hit puberty yet! No shipping!" Nathalie said.

"Emilie, yes! Though I could wait a few years..." Emilie said with usual impish grin.

\-----------

Over time Marinette would get better. Nathalie would allow the children of the Lahiffe and Le Chien family come over. It was important that she would still have ties to her original parents even if were family friends. That and it would mean that Adrien would also have more kids to hang out with from his own age whom weren't Chloé Bourgeois.

"No worries princess, I will save you from the Black Knight!" Adrien pretended to be a knight and protect 'Princess Marinette'.

"You cannot protect her from me because I'm the biggest and baddest of all bad guys!" Kim, pretending to the Black Knight said.

Marinette sighed at this display. "Give me that." she said as she took Adrien's toy sword and jabbed Kim with it. "Bam! You are dead!" Kim let himself drop in a comical fashion.

"But I should be saving the princess..." Adrien said.

"It is not because I'm a princess, I'm helpless. Why can't the good knight and princess fight together as a team?" Marinette asked.

"Can the noble steed fight? Instead of giving a ride I can kick bad guys!" Nino suggested, whom played a horse.

"And why do I have to play the ugly witch! Why can't I be a princess?" Chloé pouted. She may not like Adrien paying attention to other people but she tries to let the others in to the game. Sort of.

"But only the prettiest girls are princesses." Adrien said.

"I am the prettiest girl!" Chloé pouted.

Adrien looked between Chloé and Marinette for a bit. "No, Marinette is." Chloé fell down anime-style and the others laughed at this.

Nathalie and Emilie observed this from a distance with smiles on their faces. Marinette was getiting better, and having other people his age around were doing wonders for Adrien. And that made Nathalie and Emilie happy. All felt like it would be well.

"Marinette, please put Adrien down." Nathalie said as Marinette easily lifted the boy up.

"Dang, Nattie what are you feeding her?" Emilie quipped.

\-------------

"Mommy, I made a drawing." Marinette said. "You want to see?" She has completely set in her role as Nathalie's daughter at this point.

"Oh, sorry sweetie. I am busy on something. Why don't you lay it there and I'll look at it later, okay? Can you play up in your room until I'm done?" Nathalie said as she was organizing something for Gabriel.

"But I'm lonely. Kim and Nino are in school and Adrien has Piano class." Marinette said with an adorable pout.

"Maybe Chloé can come over?" Nathalie asked.

"I'm not that lonely." Marinette said with a dry tone of voice.

"Then I'll just try to get this done as quickly as I can so I can get back to you. Maybe we should see in the future that you can take a few lessons with Adrien so you aren't lonely all the time?" Nathalie asked.

"Ok, Mommy." Marinette said. "Love you mommy!"

"Love you, Mari!" Nathalie said as she ruffled Marinette's hair before going back to work.

She would deliver the rest of her reports to Gabriel later. "Everything seems perfectly in order, like always." Gabriel said. Nathalie always did her job right. "Oh, what is this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, that's a drawing Marinette made. It must have gotten mixed in with the documents." Nathalie said. She feared her perfection streak to be broken.

"She drew this?" Gabriel asked in surprise. Marinette's drawing was that of Nathalie in a pretty costume. "Most kids her age can do little more then stick figures, but look at this. She is good at drawing and...that costume she gave you in this drawing...she has real talent. If this talent could be nurtured, she would make it far in life."

Now Nathalie saw it, she sees that Marinette could draw really well for her age. Marinette loves doing everything in terms of arts and crafts. "It would be good if something she loves doing would secure her a good future." Nathalie concluded.

"I can have Marinette be tutored by some of my best designers and craftsmen so she can pick up some skills. I may even offer an apprenticeship if this tutoring program may indeed help her develop the necessary designer skills." Gabriel said.

There would not be a disadvantage to it. The Agrestes are family to her, Marinette gets to learn a trade centered around things she loves...and Adrien would not be alone on Photoshoots as Marinette could be there to see how some of her future designs may be modelled. Everyone wins. "I think it wold be a great idea, sir." she said.

"Excellent. You worked hard today, I think I can let you quit your shift early, tell your daughter the good news and spend some time with her." Gabriel said.

"Thank you sir, really thank you." Nathalie said.

\---------

Nathalie pinched the bridge of her nose. "You really tried to escape the mansion through the window with bedsheets tied together?"

"It was their idea." Marinette and Adrien said as they pointed at Nino and Kim.

"Not your brightest idea." Nino scoffed at Kim.

"Hey, you didn't come up with anything better." Kim said.

"I did, you just didn't listen." Nino sighed.

"And you forged mine and Gabriel's autographs so you can attend public school? Marinette, all your arts and crafts training was not meant for forgery." Nathalie continued.

"But Mom, we really want to go. The mansion doesn't feel as homely without aunt Emmy. And with Uncle G-Mr. Agreste busier and barely speaking to us...He also doesn't let Nino and Kim come over nearly as often. We want to hang out with them, have anormal school experience." Marinette said.

"I don't even mind doing all these extra lessons. But those extra lessons will not learn us about the real world." Adrien said.

Nathalie understood. Her heart ached a bit for both. Emilie's disappearance (she didn't disappear but she couldn't explain a magical induced coma through damaged Miraculous to them) has changed a lot. Gabriel retreated in his work to deal with it. It came at the cost of ignoring his son. And with him so busy, it meant she was busier as well being Gabriel's PA. She wasn't able to make as much time for them as she wanted either.

"You know what, I could perhaps talk to Mr. Agreste about this and reach some common ground. I suspect that he may allow you to go but that you work hard on your extracircular abilities as well, knowing him. Can you promise me that?" Nathalie asked.

"Promise!" Adrien and Marinette both promised.

"And you two. I know you mean well by helping your friends, but you could do that without these hair-brained schemes. I hope you can refrain from going that far in the future?" Nathalie said as she eyed Nino and Kim.

"Yes, Madame Sancoeur." both boys said sheepishly.

"Now of you all go. I will let you know when I was able to talk with Mr. Agreste and have him reach a decision." she said. The teens nervously scampered out of the office as she sighed heavily. She knew what she was getting into when she became a mother. Didn't mean it always made things easier.

\-------------------

"Hey, nice of you to drop in!" Chat Noir said as he caught Ladybug in his arms.

"That was the easiest pun you could make. Wait...Adrien?" Ladybug said.

"What-who? Who is Adrien?" Chat Noir stammered.

"Give it up Dorkosaurus, I recognize your puns everywhere." Ladybug said.

"Marinette? Holy cow, what are the odds? You also got one of those Miraculouses? Wait, you are my partner? That's great! It's like we always dreamed off as kids. The Princess and his knight, fighting together." Chat said.

"Admittingly, it sounds a bit cooler if you put it like that. Though I'm nervous as hell right now." Ladybug said.

"Hey it will be fine. I know you. you are a spitfire, you are creative, you can kick butt. The two of us can handle that Akuma no prob!" Chat Noir said.

"Well, at least I have someone I can trust by my side. So, let us show that rock monster what we can do?" Ladybug said.

"Lead the way, Milady!" Chat Noir said with a catty smirk.

"You waited years to call me that again, didn't you?" Ladybug said, last time she was called that when she and Ladybug played as kids, and they were the princess and Knight.

"Yup!" Chat said, his smirk growing even wider.

\------------------------------------------------------

Nathalie really needed her coffee. Her boss had decided to become a supervillain with the Butterfly Miraculous. Gabriel promised that he doesn't want to do real damage, just lure out to lure out the Guardian and get the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculouses to bring back Emily. She missed Emily too, Emilie was like a sister to her. But this was just...But its not like she has the power or ability to stand up to Gabriel.

At one point she would have been more willing. But she was a mother. She feared for her daughter's safety. She also feared that Marinette wouldn't be able to look at her the same way again if she knew she worked with a supervillain. But the problem is she knew no other way to save Emilie.

She noticed something had changed in the bond between Marinette and Adrien. They seem closer then usual. Its not unusual that childhood friends would fall in love over time. She wouldn't mind. Emilie wouldn't, she would gush on how adorable they were and that in the future she and Emilie would become sisters for real (in laws but it counts). She would als be bummed out she would not be part of the matchmaking during her little power-nap.

She hoped that either Gabriel succeeds before too much damage is done or that a different solution may present itself. Her daughter has such a bright future ahead. She does not want to be part of the reason that she may not have one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a roll today! A Miraculous Alliance chapter and a plotbunnyx in one day!
> 
> Just thinking what if Marinette was raised by Nathalie? How it would change everything? 
> 
> Nathalie more reluctant? Marinette and Adrien being childhood friends to lovers and knowing each other well enough to recognize each other outside of the mask easily? 
> 
> Like all plotbunnyx, it is interesting to explore in more depth later on. But for now, let me hear your thoughts on the concept.


	10. Sister Bridgette/Cousin Felix AU 3

One day outside of the Dupain Cheng bakery, we see Nino Lahiffe. Not unusual since he is a friend of the Dupain-Cheng twins. But he was holding a small bouquet of a type of pink flower one of those two girls is fond off. However, he was not alone. "Nathaniel, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, er...I heard the breadpudding is on sale. Yes...they got really good breadpudding." Nathaniel said.

"You are buying breadpudding while holding a framed drawing?" Nino asked.

"Yes?" Nathaniel said. "Was on the way of delivering it so I stop by for breadpudding?"

"Is that Marinette in the drawing?" Nino asked, a bit exasperated.

"Maybe?" Nathaniel said, blushing.

"Ok, dude...I understand that you like Marinette. It is easy to like her. But I thought it would by my day you know. Mari and I go way back and..." Nino said.

"I like her too. She is a light in my life and..." Nath said as he puffed his chest and tried to look intimidating. "I'll show you I can woo her."

"You speak to Marinette like Marinette speaks to Adrien. I know how to talk to her so I am sure am going to..." Nino discussed.

However, at that point Max also arrived at the bakery, holding a book with a gift ribbon wrapped around it. "It appears several of us have made the decisions to be present on this address only short intervals of each other. By my calculations there is a probability of 98,725415 percents we are all here to court one of the Dupain Cheng siblings?"

"I'm here for Mari, and so is Kurtzberg." Nino noted.

"Well, then I have no quarrel with any of you. I am setting my sights on Bridgette. She is wonderful, and I admire her intellect and creativity. Our combined brainpowers would make us the power couple of science." Max said.

"Pfuh! Like you know how court a lady." another voice said. Alix arrived on the scene. "Max, you are a good friend. But you are a dork with more knowledge or robotics then romance. I am going to be the one to win Bridge over."

"I wonder why you would feel any attraction towards Bridgette as you are the type of person whom would be more about physical activities then inventions." Max said.

"May be true, but I love her energy and maniacal streak. It is so intoxicating. It helps she's cute and I really want Bridge to be mine. I am planning to take her to England and go down on London Bridge!"

"Such a lewd statement, proves that you are too uncouth and immature to be a good consort for Bridgette. And with this book on advanced robotics, which I know she would love to have, I have a better chance of winning her over."

"Oh, you are going to give her more of the same crap she always does but I am going to show her how to relax and have a good time." Alix noted.

"While I love to hear you two quarrel about the more insane of the twins, I am going inside to talk to Mari." Nino said.

"Not if I go there first." Nathaniel said.

"Nath, bro, you're a swell guy but I am certain Marinette would rather be my girl..." Nino said.

"You are uninspired, I am a creative spirit, she would relate more to me. You are always going to be the friend zoned guy she sees as a brother." Nathaniel said, with an unexpected outburst.

"Oh, since when did you grow a pair?" Nino asked, now annoyed.

The four of them started bickering loudly among themselves. The Agreste cousins walked by, Adrien giving a friendly wave and saying "Good morning guys.", somehow oblivious to the bickering of his friends. The others briefly interrupted their bickering and continued before the penny drop and they realized the Agreste Cousins, the two top bachelors of the school and most likely to successfully swoon the Dupain-Cheng sisters, had gone inside. The four rushed at the door and it soon became a comical sight of them getting stuck in the doorframe and trying to push each other out of the way.

\-----------------------------------------

Ladybug and King Cobra were on the rooftops. King Cobra saw how Bumblebee looked at him with longing in her eyes. Meanwhile Ladybug saw Chat giving her a catty, seductive smirk.

"Keep your idiot in line, and I'll do the same for mine." King Cobra quipped.

"Deal." Ladybug muttered.

\------------------------------------------

It was the first day of school for two new students at College Francois Dupont. Both looked alike, two girls of Italian origins, same tan skin, same olive green eyes, both the same brownish hair. One of them had an orange jacket and sausage like bangs. The other had her hair without the bangs and a white shirt with jeans.

One of the girls, the one with the bangs turned to her other. "This is a new country, a new school and a new opportunity. Now, I don't have to mention my dear sister that it would be upsetting if you were to get in the way of me making friends."

"What you call 'making friends' is lying to people and make them do stuff for you." the other girl said. "Can you just make this a normal school year for once, Lila?"

"Poor little naive Gia. I only tell people what they want to hear." the first girl said again. "Lies don't hurt anyone. But it will hurt you if you don't back off. I would not like to do it, but if my little baby sister would betray me it would hurt me a lot too. You don't want to betray your own sister, do you?" Gia was quiet. "Thought so. It would seem cruel if I had to turn the class against you again. But you needed to be taught a lesson. That you should always stick by me. That's what family does."

Gia whimpered. "I'll...keep quiet."

"Good!" Lila said with a grin and a tone of voice that was sickingly sweet. "Don't forget, I love you and I am not above using the tough love approach. It shows I care."

Gia wondered if Lila would care for anyone but herself. Her sister scared her. She had no empathy, no remorse...but she couldn't do anything. Lila would hurt her without problem and mother does believe Lila is a little angel. So she had to play along for now. "I'm sorry, for anyone whom is going to suffer under Lila's sick mindgames." she muttered to herself.

\----------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean, you are missing a Miraculous?" Gabriel asked. He was in another meeting with Audrey Bourgeois, Amelie Graham De Vanilly and Tomoe Tsurugi. He was now talking with the former over videochat.

"We have found a lost Miraculous set, but the Bat Miraculous...well, technically it is not missing but I threw it out." Audrey explained.

"But why? Any Miraculous is useful!" Amelia argued.

"Because the Kwami inside was driving me nuts! Nothing it said made sense and after all that babbling about kumquats and piano's and whatever other thing that popped into its addled mind and I couldn't take it anymore, and I threw it away." Audrey said.

"The Bat Miraculous holds the Kwami of Randomness. What would you have expected. Because you fail to hold your temper in check we lost the only thing that gives us an edge over the Ladybug. With the unpredictable nature of the Lucky Charm the Bat could have been the best counter." Tomoe added.

"Who cares? The other Miraculous of the lost set should be able to counter the Chinese Zodiac Miraculous of the Guardian." Audrey noted.

"But we still are several Miraculouses short compared to the heroes of Paris. It may not seem like much, but despite our own experience, those youngsters' skills are growing faster then anticipated." Gabriel reminded her. He sighed. "We not only have to find a way to steal the Guardian's Miraculous, but go after another lost one in Paris."

"Well, not me. You go after the babbling bat. But I won't lift a finger to find it. All the rest is fair game." Audrey said. "I'll come back to you later, I need to meet with a business partner in half an hour and I want to get ready."

As she cut off, the rest stood in digust. "Please tell me we can dispose of her soon!" Amelie asked.

"She outlived her usefulness. We got most of the Lost Miraculous set, and the bat we should be able to find on our own." Gabriel said. "I can even speed things up now I have a good replacement for her."

"Really? And whom is this person?" Tomoe asked.

"Someone more reliable, and whom understands what we do and why we do it. She also seeks to bring back a loved one and she has international connections Audrey wouldn't dare to dream off." Gabriel said.

Nathalie then came in with a guest, another woman. Nathalie introduced the woman to them. "Presenting you, Madame Amara Rossi."

Mrs. Rossi looked at them and said. "I heard you have an interesting proposition for me?"

\---------------------------------------------------

Gia Rossi sighed as she walked down the docks near the Seine. First day went as she thought it would with Lila. She would lie to get attention. However, Lila's plan to woo the Agreste cousins failed, on account she dumbly tried to use a necklace from the Agreste line to pass it off as a Miraculous.

But Lila would vent her frustrations on her later, she just knew it. She hated her life. Mother was busy, mother didn't believe Lila is as horrible as she claims and she was under her sister's thumb. She wanted something to break free, something to give her a bit of freedom.

She unceremoniously fell flat on her face as she tripped over something. She got up, and dusted herself off, as she found something small and metallic. A sort of necklace? She grabbed it as it glowed and a weird bat creature flew in front of her.

She blinked, the bat creature blinked with a dopey smile and twinkling eyes. "Are you silent because you try to read my mind? Has humankind evolved while I was asleep to now communicate mentally? In that case, don't try with me. I'm a mess upstairs." she said as she pointed at her head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Gia screamed.

"Well hello, Aaaaaaaaaahhh! I'm Jinxx, the kwami of Randomness." Jinxx introduced herself.

"No, I...My name is Gia Rossi and what did you say you are?"

"I am a kwami. Magical creature that embodies an aspect. In my case randomness. So you are warned, expect the unexpected. And a monkey dressed as Elton John playing Piano while only able to say the word 'Pudding'!" Jinxx said.

"Er...what? How..." Gia said, as she still held the necklace. "What is this thing?"

"That's my Miraculous. You can use it to transform into a hero with my power." Jinxx said.

"A hero?" Gia wondered. A superhero, it seemed too good to be true. But between a talking magical bat and the news of Akumas in the city, it would not be out of place. "Tell me everything please."

"It started witht he beginning of the universe. It was not a Big Bang like everyone thinks, it was a Big Bong. It started when the cosmic banana..." Jinxx said.

Gia lost track on what the kwami was rambling about, but the cute thing was somewhat endearing. And it would be good to have a friend so she would not be forced to hang with Lila, even if it was a crazy bat fairy thing.

\----------------------------------------------------

Chloé was alone in her room, crying. She was holding a bracelet close to her. It was the same bracelet Plagg got his head stuck in. Chloé learned her mother has been in the country for a sort of delivery but hadn't bothered to see her or acknowledge her before she left. "I just wnated her to love me. Why doesn't she love me? I sacrifice everything for her...Friendships, decency..."

Chloé screamed in her pillow to vent her sadness and frustrations. Once she was done she held her lucky bracelet to her chest. "It is ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous. I wasted my life chasing something I can't have. I wish I hadn't given up so much. No one likes me anymore. I wish I could remember what it was like to be nicer, to have real friends...to be a hero, like Ladybug."

A tear ran down her cheek and onto the bracelet, which started glowing. Now, there was a reason that unlike many other solid objects, Plagg couldn't just phase through this bracelet. It was magical in its own right. It was not a Miraculous, but it had power. "What the..." Chloé saw the bracelet float up, then attach to her wrist as the light of the bracelet spread over her body. "What is going on?" she screamed as the light completely engulfed her.

\-------------------------------------------

Lila Rossi got akumatized into Volpina. She was confronted by the four heroes. She smirked evilly. How dare they humiliate her? So what if she lied about being friends with them? It was none of their business. She just wanted to get some attention? 'You are making yourself a target for Hawkmoth!' Yeah right, they are just self absorbed people not wanting to share their fame. She'd show them.

"Your time is up Miraculous heroes. You are all going to die and then only Volpina, Paris' true hero, will remain." Volpina then laughed...until something was thrown in her face with a 'splat'! She blinked a few times as she got the creamy substance of her face. She licked it. "Cheesecake?"

"Of course it's cheesecake. The Red Velvet cake was sold out." A female voice sounded, as an unknown Bat-themed hero appears. "G'day mates, the name is Pipistrello." she said. "At your service!"

"A new hero?" Ladybug asked.

"Yes sir-ee! And I come with my hammer of helpfulness. It works great against stupid questions!" Pipistrello said.

"How does that even work?" Volpina asked mockingly. Pipistrello bopped her on the head with her hammer. "Ouch! Did you just hit me with a hammer?" She got hit again. "Ow! What is your problem?" Another whack. "Do you think that's funny!" Whack! "Stop hitting me!"

"Then don't ask stupid questions. On second thought, ask away!" Pipistrello said.

"Enough! I had these four heroes on the rope! One more will not make a difference. You are all going to pay!" Volpina growled.

"What about six heroes?" another female voice said as an armored figure jumped up and delivered a fling kick to Volpina, sending her flying.

Volpina shook her head as she saw another addition to the team. This person, clearly female from the bodyshape, was covered in an armored suit from head to toe. She was knight lake, had a fiery red cape, wielded a sword and shield and had a winged helmet. "Who are you?"

"I am the Valkyrie! And those whom threaten Paris, face my wrath. Surrender, evil wrench or I'll run you through with my sword!"

Volpina growled. "Heroes are popping out of the ground like mushrooms...It won't matter. I will defeat you all! Come at me."

With the six to one odds, it was over in minutes and a badly battered and bruised Volpina, looking dazed asked: "Ok, how about we call it a draw?" Volpina then promptly fainted.

In the next few months, Pipistrello and Valkyrie became close allies of the Miraculous team. For some reason Gia was able to better standup to her sister and found her quality of life improving, and Chloé was well on her way to redemption herself.

Lila always continued to suffer under mysterious circumstances. You'd almost think she'd be plagued by some sort of magical creature...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A third part in my AU where Bridgette and Felix are part of the main cast alongside their sister/cousin as the Bee and Snake Miraculous wielders.
> 
> Introducing LIla, and taking the twin concept further, she has a more good-natured twin sister, whom is this universe's counterpart to Pipistrello (who you may recall from my other fanfic Miraculous Alliance)
> 
> Also since Bridgette is the bee, Chloé gets an alternate chance to be a hero.
> 
> And a few more comedic snippets mixed in as well of course.


	11. Improvised universe

It was another normal day for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. As normal as her day can get. After all she is a class president, Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale's personal designer, a Guardian in training and the superhero Ladybug. Which means there is always going to be some hi-jinks. But for now her day was rather calm. She was now sowing an emblem on one of her latest fashion pieces. Her ear twitched as she heard something in the distance. She signed with a soft smile and counted down from her fingers: "Trois, deux, un..." She mentally counted down. "Good afternoon, kitty."

"Oh, how did you know I was coming purr-incess?" Chat Noir asked, pouting. 

"You are not as quiet as you like to think you are." Marinette said as she was putting some finishing touches on the fashion project. "You could have gone through the front door."

"But I like surprising you." Chat said with a kitty pout.

"If you come over every day this how is it going to remain a surprise?" Marinette asked.

It was then there was knocking on the trap door. It creaked open as a pair of dark amber eyes and a mop of dark, almost black, blue hair appeared. "Good afternoon, Mari-hime...oh? Adri-kun, you went in through the roof again?"

"Yeah, wanted to surprise me. Didn't work. Always had to show off, does he?" Marinette said.

"You both love me for it." Chat said with a cat-like grin. 

"We love you for SOME reason." Marinette teased. She then showed off her finished masterpiece. "Oh by the way Mimi, I finished your new fencing suit." Marinette said as she held it up. 

"Looks good." Kagami said with a soft smile.

"You would look good in it too. But you look good in anything." Marinette said with a soft smile and a blush.

"Well, why don't you put that 'anything' on now?" Chat said.

"You two are way too eager to see me get changed." Kagami noted as she took the suit. "However, I need to fit the suit at least once." 

"I brought refreshments." the sound of Sabine's voice said as she appeared at the trap door, a tray with sweets, tea and lemonade. "Oh, Adrien? How many times do I need to say that you just come in through the front door." Sabine sighed.

"That's what we said." Marinette and Kagami said in unison.

"It would be boring." Chat huffed.

"Well get out of the magic leather and sit down. You already take this, I'll be back with maccarons and...does the little cat imp still like cheese danishes?" Sabine said.

"If it has cheese in it, he'll like it. Claws in." With that Chat turned back into Adrien. 

"Did someone say cheese danishes?" Plagg asked. 

"Calm down Stinkysock, they won't run away. In fact they will be coming right for you." Tikki said, calming her counterpart down.

"You kids play nice in the mean time." Sabine said as she went back down. 

"So, where were we?" Marinette asked. 

"I was going to fit this suit. Shame your parents are down below, I could make a show off...getting changed." Kagami said with a smirk. Both Marinette and Adrien blushed hard. 

"Please don't! I don't want to lose my appetite for delish cheese pastries!" Plagg said.

However, a notification on the phone went as both Adrien and Marinette sighed. "Akuma alert!" they said in a dry tone. 

"Shimatta! Why does Hawkmoth ruin our tender moments?" Kagami muttered.

"I'm sorry, Mimi but duty calls. But we'll make it up." Marinette said.

"With Snuggles and Mecha Strike." Adrien added.

"Snuggles and Mecha strike is good even if Marinette always wins." Kagami noted.

"Hey you two are improving. One of you may make me break a sweat someday." Marinette said. "but enough chit-chat, back to combat. Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, Claws out!" Adrien said. In a few flashes of light the heroes transformed into Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Kagami still was getting used to it, but at least it was a spectacle. "We try to not take too long, okay?" Ladybug said as she and Chat both kissed one of her cheeks. A blush appeared across her cheek. 

"Wait for us here, Gami!" Chat said.

"I will." Kagami noted. She got one good luck when her boyfriend and girlfriend left the scene, especially at their backsides. 'Damn those suits leave little to the imagination.'

\--------------------------------

"The fiery leader, AkumaRed!"

"The cool intellectual, AkumaBlue!"

"The spunky tomboy, AkumaYellow!"

"The friendly joker, AkumaBlack!"

"The cutie pie, AkumaPink!"

"The tortured loner, AkumaGreen!"

(All) "The ones whom will gain the Miraculous for Lord Hawkmoth! Chou Sentai AkumaRanger!"

The five Japanese superhero-based Akumas posed and explosions went off behind them, coupled with colorful smokescreens. 

The heroes looked on unimpressed. "He got five of them at once. Not so good." Chat noted.

"Then we have to fight a bit smarter, not harder. Let's get them kitty!" Ladybug said. 

"Lead the way, Milady!" 

The Akuma Ranger team split up to deal with the heroes, the Red, Yellow and Pink ones charging at Ladybug and the Blue, Green and Black ones charging at Chat Noir.

Ladybug saw the Pink and Yellow Akuma Rangers fire an arrow from a bow and throw daggers at her respectively. She spins her yo-yo around to deflect them, only for the Red Akuma Ranger to come in swiping with a sword. Ladybug sidestepped the swipes and kicked him away, only for the Pink and Yellow ones to deliver a double flying kick that knocked her back. She recovered to block some blows of the two Lady Akuma Rangers and holding her own but the Red One came in with a punch to her face which sent her flying.

The Black and Blue Akuma rangers swiped with an axe and halberd respectively. He did a good job fending them off, but the Green Akuma Ranger held up a shield from which he shot a green energy blast, which hit Chat and knocked him back. He rolled aside to avoid the halberd and spear again. He then jumped up and delivered a flying kick to the Green one. However the Blue and Black one came in and charged him from behind, ramming into him. 

"That's enough, let's put them together!" AkumaRed said as the six put their weapons together in a blaster weapon. "And fire!" A powerful energy beam came out, the heroes jumping aside to avoid. The building behind them was destroyed in the process and they were knocked down by the shockwave.

"It seems we are outnumbered. Think we should even the odds?" Chat asked.

"Most likely. But to be safe...Lucky Charm!" Ladybug said as she threw her yo-yo in the air. A vase came down. "Vase is one like in the Master's shop. Yup, we're going to need another few Miraculous holders."

"Shall I hold them off while you go?" Chat asked.

"No, this time I'll hold them off." Ladybug said. "I trust you to make the right choices."

"But...I am supposed to protect you. You're the only one whom can fix the damage and..." Chat asked.

"I may be the future Guardian, but you are my partner. My equal. You have as much a say in these things as I do. You do so much by risking yourself for me. But this time, I'll cover you. You can help me by gathering our allies." Ladybug said. 

"I...I will net let you down, bugaboo. I'll be right back. You know, like in the song, only it will be in a few minutes instead of the next day." Chat said as he left to visit Master Fu's. 

Ladybug nodded as he threw the Akumas' attention. "Hey you, pastel colored dimwits! The nineties called, they want their stupid back!" This of course made the six charge at her, as she lured them away. Luckily Hawkmoth's Akumas were so emotional, so easy to mislead. "You can do this, kitty she muttered."

\-------------------------------

"Master Fu! This time Hawkmoth sent an entire Akuma superhero team. I need a few Miraculouses." Adrien said.

"Ladybug is not coming to collect them?" Fu asked.

"For this one she wanted me to do it. She trusts me." Chat noted.

"Very well. Pick a Miraculous to assist you, Chat Noir." Master Fu said as he held up the Miracle Box. 

Chat grabbed a few of them. "These will do. I'm now gathering a team. We will show those Akumas whose boss!" Chat noted.

"Good luck, Chat Noir." Master Fu said as the hero left his shop. He sighed. He had underestimated Chat in the past. Something that Ladybug gave him a bollocking for. But he was glad he was wrong and she was right. 

\--------------------------

Alya Césaire was observing the fight between Ladybug and the Akuma Rangers from a safe distance with her phone. "Alya?" a voice asked beside her.

"Chat Noir?" Alya asked. "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be helping Ladybug?" 

"I am, by gathering allies." Chat explained.

"But...I can't be Rena Rouge again. Hawkmoth figured out my identity on Heroes Day." Alya said sadly.

"Me and Milady talked about things. Why waste good allies? All we need to do is give them new tools." Chat said as he pulled out a Box. "Alya Césaire, this is the Miraculous of the Horse. It gives you the power of teleportation. Use it for the greater good. Return it to me once the fight is over."

"Another chance to be a hero...All right, I'll do it! Everything for you and Ladybug." Alya said as she took the box. Inside were some glasses and in a flash, the horse kwami appeared.

"I am Kaalki. Are you a celebrity?" Kaalki asked.

"Creator of the Miracle Blog? Hottest website in Paris?" Alya asked smugly.

"That'll do, to transform say 'Kaalki, Full Gallop!" 

"Kaalki, Full Gallop!" Alya said as she transformed into her new hero form. "Amber Beauty, reporting for duty!"

"All right, three more to go. You go ahead and assist Ladybug. I'll bring in the reinforcements!" Chat said.

"Aye-aye, sir!" she said as she jumped over to assist Ladybug.

\-----------------------

Later at the Lahiffe residence..."A Miraculous, but Hawkmoth..."

"Hawkmoth knew Carapace's identity. But he'll not know whom the new hero is. He'll never expect us to pick an old ally with a new Miraculous. So, willing to be a hero again, just with a new tool?"

"I'll do anything what is necessary. What Miraculous do I get this time?" Nino asked.

"This is the Monkey Miraculous. It gives you the power of Confusion. Use it wisely." Chat handed over the box. 

Nino opened it, and he saw a headband, and a monkey kwami coming out. "Hi, I'm Xuppu." 

"I'm Nino." the boy introduced himself. "You look like fun. Like the type of kwami to have a party with."

"You got that right, after this mission we'll have a party. Just say 'Showtime!'" Xuppu replied.

"Xuppu, Showtime!" Nino said as he transformed into his new hero form. "Marmoset, at your service!" 

"Okay Marmoset. I have two more allies to gather. You help Ladybug and Amber Beauty-that's a new ally- hold off the Akumas in the mean time." Chat said.

"No problemo, bro!" Marmoset said as he jumped off in the distance. Chat jumped in another direction. 

\----------------------------------

Chloé sighed as she looked at her phone from her room in the hotel. Ladybug was facing a team of Akumas, but slowly allies came trickling in. If only she hadn't been so stupid or weak, she could have been there next to them.

"Good afternoon, Miss Bourgeois." Chloé was started and almost fell out of the bed. "I know I'm handsome but you shouldn't fall for me. Makes my bugaboo jealous. By the way, how are you doing since last time?"

"Me...oh, better I think. Therapy helps a lot. Been sorting out about my mom's toxic influence on me and getting away from it. Been talking with Daddy about how fatherhood is supposed to really work. We're getting there...no new Akumas caused." Chloé said, sadly.

"It's good. Just don't forget to count on your friends too, they always have your back." Chat said.

"Yeah...Adrien's a great friend. And Marinette has been so supportive despite everything...she is so forgiving. But I think that me getting sappy is not the main reason you came here." she noted.

"Indeed not." Chat said as he pulled out a box. 

"Oh no! I can't do that again. You do remember what happened right? I got a mental breakdown due to my mom, I transformed into Queen Bee in front of everyone, you and Ladybug barely prevented me of doing anything stupid with that subway...even then I was only Queen Bee on Heroes Day because you needed the manpower. But like this. I can't do it again." Chloé said.

"Not as Queen Bee. But you get a new chance with a new Miraculous. A fresh start." Adrien said. "This is the Miraculous of the Snake. It gives you hte power of Entrancement."

"I...I don't know if I can do this." Chloé said. "I messed up the last few times." 

"But you are trying to get better. Me and Ladybug know. We have reconsidered for a long time and we decided to give you another chance. We believe in you." Chat said.

She decided to take the box. "Well, if you two put your faith in me, I'll prove you worthy of that trust. She opened the box, seeing a braceletfrom which a rsnakeabbit kwami flew out. "Oh...er, hi?" she squeed.

"Greetings, young one, my name is Sass. To transform, you just say 'Sass, Scales Slither!'" 

"Sass, Scales slither!" With that, Chloé transformed into a new snake-based heroine. "I am Morelia!"

"Tree Pythons?" Chat asked.

"Been trying to do better at school as well." Morelia replied.

"Good on you. Now, go assist Ladybug and the others. I have one more recruit to bring in." Chat said. Morelia saluted him and then moved out.

\--------------------------

Kagami was wearing the new fencing outfit Marinette and checking herself out in the mirror. LIke anything Marinette made it was high quality. Practical for fencing, sure, but also stylish. And also designed in such a way it shows off enough of her curves. After all she was the designer's girlfreind. Oh she would give her and Adrien a show with her next match.

"Hey Gami!" Chat greeted. 

"I know you haven't defeated the Akuma yet. You would never abandon Marinette like that so you are here for a reason, right?" Kagami asked.

"Indeed. We fight a team of Akumas, we need a team of heroes." Chat explained.

"But Hawkmoth knows I'm Ryuko!" Kagami noted.

"He won't know you are the new Rabbit Miraculous wielder." Chat said as he held out a box. "The umbrella should do as a sword replacement and you will be able to bend time."

"To be able to fight alongside you and Mari-hime again...there is nothing I would rather do." Kagami took the box. She opened it, catching a glimpse of a hourglass before the rabbit kwami appeared in front of her. "Oh...you are adorable."

"Thank you, young lady. I am Fluff, Kwami of time. Invoke Burrow to bend time at will. To transform, say 'Clockwise!'"

"Fluff, Clockwise!" In a flash, Kagami transformed into her new hero form. She admired her new form. 

"Ready to kick butt...?" Chat asked.

"Usagi." Kagami introduced herself. "Now let's go fight alongside our girlfriend." 

"Couldn't agree more, Bunny." Chat said, branding her girlfriend with a new hero-form exclusive nickname. "They won't know what hit them." he said as shey departed.

\-------------------------------------------

"What did just hit us?" AkumaYellow moaned as she and her teammates were kicked around. They had the numbers advantage first but more heroes kept popping up and they were losing ground quickly.

"You got hit by awesome!" Chat mocked.

"Now to take you evil-doers down." Usagi said as she brandished her umbrella. 

"Two or two hundred strong, we will win! Attack!" AkumaRed ordered as the sextet of Akuma Rangers attacked. 

AkumaRed charged in, as Ladybug held her bean bag Lucky Charm out to block the sword swipe. The beans came rolling out of the bag and ended up under his feet, causing the Akuma to stumble. Ladybug knocked his sword out of his hand with her yo-yo and then slammed it in his helmet, cracking the visor. 

AkumaBlack swiped with his axe, but Chat just leaned back or aside to avoid. This frustrated AkumaBlack as he raised his arms with the axe high up, but Chat knocked his baton in his stomach. This knocked the wind out of him. Right before Chat put his hand on his helmet. "Cataclysm!" The helmet turned to dust.

AkumaGreen aimed his shield and fired a shot from it at Amber Beauty, but she held up her hand. "Voyage!" A portal opened and the blast went through. Another portal appeared behind the Akuma, and the energy blast he shot ealrier hit its owner in the back. It sent AkumaGreen forward, right in Amber Beauty's hand holding her horseshoes, cracking the helmet. 

AkumaPink fired arrow after arrow but Morelia's snake-like agility allowed her to easily dodge. "Snake-Eyes!" She played a tune on her lyre, and AkumaPink grew drowsy and started to stumble. She then smacked her lyre hard into the Akuma's helmeted head, knocking its mouthpiece off. 

AkumaYellow threw her daggers at Marmoset, whom spun his staff in front of him to deflect them. "Uproar!" he said as a sabertooth-tiger plushie manifests, which he throws at her. She looked confused for a bit before she charged at Marmoset...only to trip as her Akuma fighting skills were warped into Akuma klutz skills. One whack of Marmoset's staff knocked her helmet off. 

AkumaBlue jumped up and swiped with his halberd. "Burrow!" Usagi whispered. The Akuma froze mid-air. She held out her umbrella and delivered several fast swipes. After she was done, she did an illusion of 'sheathing' her umbrella. The Akuma still floated there, before his halberd and helmet fell apart in tiny pieces. 

With the helmets shattered, dark energy flew out of them all, and combined in a single Akuma butterfly. "Oh no you won't! Time to de-evilize!" Ladybug opened her yo-yo, and used it to catch the Akuma. "Gotcha! Bye-bye little butterfly." she let the butterfly go and threw the empty beanbag in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" And witht hat the magic swarm of Ladybugs fixed the damage. 

"Well done everyone. I knew you all would pull through again. This proves that you are heroes, regardless of which Miraculous. I couldn't have trusted anyone else to help me out like you did. I'm glad we fond a way to bring you all back in one form or another. And Kitty, I knew you would pull through." 

"I could never leave my lady hanging." Chat said.

"We were honored to be of assistance once again, Ladybug." Morelia said. "I am glad that there are people whom believe in me...whom trust me. Whenever you need me again, I'll be there."

"Same here, dudette!" Marmoset said. "Always ready for some action." 

"I miss the flute, but the teleporting thing is cool too. I could get used to be the horse heroine. Anyone making a brony joke I knock your teeth out." Amber Beauty said.

"It was...fun." Usagi noted.

"Well all that rests us is to wake these people up and bring them home." Ladybug said as she pointed at the six de-evilized citizens whom were the Akuma Rangers a few moments ago "After that we collect the Miraculouses. But be sure you are going to be called up again."

\--------------------------------

"That was a doozie. But it was nothing to Heroes' day." Marinette said as she, Kagami and Adrien collapsed onto her bed. 

"I was glad to be able to fight alongside you. I know you are both so strong but I cannot help to worry for you." Kagami said.

"Hey, you can't get rid of us that easily." Adrien said. "You're stuck with us, Gami."

"Well, I'm tired. Let us just cudle and rest up." Marinette said.

"It may not be a good night's kiss but I'd be all for a good nap kiss." Adrien said.

"Oh aren't you a needy kitty." Marinette said as she kissed Adrien.

"But we are really generous with our kisses." Kagami then kissed Adrien. Then Kagami kissed Marinette. 

The three huddled closer and closed their eyes. They rested, content, no care in the world. Because they knew they would be able to take on the world together. But not now. now was naptime between boyfriend and girlfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I totally improvised it. I just wanted to see what would happen. I startd off and see where this would bring me. hopefully somewhere good.

**Author's Note:**

> The first of my Miraculous Plotbunnies, or Plotbunnyx. Several AU ideas that don't work in Miraculous Alliance or my other Miraculous side projects.
> 
> Here is this take on my own twin AU. Sort off. There have been AU's before with Bridgette (based on PV Ladybug) and Felix (the original concept of Chat Noir) as twin sister and brother to Marinette and Adrien. But here I have Felix as a cousin. Though he shares his name with the cartoon's Felix, and looks like PV Felix, he is not an asshole. I imagine him as a male version of Raven, troubled but kind deep down and incredibly sarcastic. 
> 
> Bridgette though is a twin sister in this AU. I imagine her as more outgoing then Marinette though more reckless. Marinette's talent is fashion, but Bridgette's is inventing in this draft. 
> 
> I wanted the snake and mouse Miraculouses at first, but I liked the idea of Bridgette with the bee more. 
> 
> This AU needs a second part later down the line, but I am going to try out more ideas down the road first but i hope that this is a good first to start out the Plotbunnyx series.


End file.
